Chickenpox
by jenloveshouse
Summary: House catches the Chickenpox off a guilty Cameron. The itchy pair are forced to give eachother some tlc! Complete!This is just something i wrote for the fun of it! so some oocness
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic ever! (i'm sorry about potentially bad grammer!)

Summary: House catches the chicken pox off a guilty Cameron. The pair are forced to give eachother some TLC  
Pairing: House/Cameron eventually  
Rating: T

CHICKENPOX

Authors note: This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit slow, I'm still getting my bearings. I promise it will get better. Please review, so I know if people want another chapter. No flames but healthy criticism is welcome.

It takes about a week after you catch the virus to actually get the chicken pox so that's why Cameron is not scratching yet and House has no clue she has it 

I do not own House :( WAAA!

CHAPTER 1  
Cameron came into work Monday morning feeling like hell. She had spent all of Saturday helping supervise a birthday party for her neighbour Jill and had woken up Sunday morning achy and with a runny nose.  
"_Man I should not have come in today!_" she thought as she stared over the endless stack of paperwork on her desk.

"Hey Cameron are you are ok? You look kind of…rough" Foreman asked in an annoyingly chirpy mood.

"Gee thanks so much!" She replied sarcastically but with a grin on her face. "…I'm fine really."

"Yeeer right" he said raising an eyebrow. 

Cameron walked over to where Chase and Foreman were sitting and laid her head down on the conference room table making a low moaning noise. Chase looked over at Cameron's pale form with a sympathetic grin forming on his face. He then got an idea on how to cheer everyone up on this dreary Monday morning! He proceeded to running his hand vigorously through his hair creating the, _I've-just-been-struck-by-lightning look_. Cameron and Foreman just looked on with a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing expression_. Chase then limped over to the whiteboard and in his best House impression said,

"Right people, Cameron looks like crap, differential diagnosis…"

Both Cameron and Foreman began to laugh; he actually did a really good House impression. Cameron began to list all her symptoms- body ache, numb skin, runny nose and cough, while Chase ignored her and started drawing silly caricatures of House and the white board, which caused everyone in the room to chuckle.  
Their role play session was interrupted by the loud, shouting voices of House and Cuddy approaching in the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Chase mumbled as he frantically began to rub his House doodles off the board and run back to his seat.

House entered and looked around the suspiciously quiet conference room, his site landing on the crazy haired, out of breath Aussie.  
"Jeez Chase you look like your hair has just had an orgasm" House pointed with a smirk "I mean, when you have fabulous hair like yours, you have to look after it… Anyway I'm the only one that can pull of the gruff, sexy look" he said while winking at Cameron. And with that said House strode back into his office, preparing himself for a morning of yoyos and destroying alien monkeys on his PSP.

"If you're sick you shouldn't have come into work today, you don't want to expose the patients to anything, or me!" Foreman continued, moving his chair back slightly as if she were covered in evil germs.

"I know but its not like we have a patient, and I finished my clinic hours for the week, I'm just going to get some paperwork done and then day will be over"_Man I'm a workaholic_ she thought. "Just don't tell House, the last thing I need is him giving me extra work to do so he can watch me suffer!"

"Don't tell House what?" The three Ducklings jumped as House's figure had returned from his office and was leaning against the doorway. House's eyes narrowed as he stared over them one by one, hoping his intimidating scowl would scare them into telling. When no response came he let out a defeated sigh.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmd

Later that day Cameron sat alone at her desk, coughing like a mad woman. She was starting to worry that this may be the start of chickenpox. Trust her to be one of the only adults never to have caught it. There had been an annoying kid at the birthday party covered in chickenpox that had followed her around everywhere she went. Cameron being too nice for her own good didn't want the kid to think she was ignoring her, so spoke to her for the duration of the party. She was interrupted from her thoughts when House popped his head round the door.

"I'm boooooooooooorrrrrreeeed" he whined making his pouty face that Cameron found adorable.

"Well I'm sure Cuddy has some clinic hours for you to do. That is what she was shouting about with you earlier, right?"

"Oh god no! You know Cuddy, she was all, House please satisfy my womanly needs, just for one more night!" House squealed in a womanly voice. "But you know me; I need a rest once and a while"

"Yeh, I guess you do need a rest from your hookers every night" Cameron joked.

"Ahh Touche" he replied with a grin. "So wanna watch some TV with me?"

Cameron's mouth dropped open in shock and stared blankly while trying to figure out if his invitation was a joke or not. House let out an impatient sigh, signifying he didn't have all day. The truth was that he wanted to find out what she didn't want him to know about earlier and thought the best way would be to charm it out of her. Cameron nodded and followed him into his office. Paperwork could wait.

They both sat and watched silently as monster trucks zoomed by on the screen. Cameron blushed slightly at the memory of their "non-date". She was trying so hard, to suppress her urges sneeze and cough in his face. Her breathing went slightly shallow as House's leg brushed against hers on his small office coach. She always found it hard to relax when in such close proximity with him.

One hour into the program House was starting to get annoyed, Cameron was letting out annoying coughs and sniffles every two minutes and he couldn't concentrate.

"You sick?" House blurted out. _One of the best diagnosticians in the country and all you can say is"Your sick"_, House thought as he said the lame question.

"Just a soar throat" Cameron lied. The last thing she needed was House joking about her gradually turning into a chicken and laying some eggs. He just nodded and went back to watching the TV. Cameron's pager went off and she got up to leave, annoyed that she had got to spend over an hour alone with House and their conversation had consisted of a few words. The silence between them had been a comfortable one, which she was relieved about though. House only had one friend who he seemed to talk to and that was Wilson.  
As if reading her thoughts Wilson made an entrance into House's office giving a quick wave to Cameron as she walked out the door.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked teasing House.

"Yeah, I was just about to make the moves on her, damn your timing Jimmy!" he replied with a smirk before looking back to the TV. Wilson just grinned. He was glad to see House's sense of humour had returned. He had been grouchy ever since Stacy had left his life three weeks ago, returning home to play happy families with Mark.

"So how's the lovely wife doing? Thrown any hair dryers at you lately?" House asked thinking back to the last conversation they'd had. That Julie had a nasty temper. Wilson blushed slightly at the memory, thankful that the hairdryer had missed him in the end.

"The wife is erm…fine. Well actually I think she's going to be a lot happier with me very soon!" he said was a smirk, sitting down on House's desk chair.

"And why's that?"

Wilson waved his hand signifying for House to come over to him. House rose from his chair and walked to stand by Wilson's seated figure. He watched as his younger friends pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket with a white gold ring inside.

"Now Jimmy, I don't think asking me to marry you is going to help impress Julie. I mean however many nights I have fantasised about becoming the 4th Mrs Wilson, I think I'm going to have to decline your offer." House joked, apologetically patting Wilson on the shoulder. Wilson rolled his eyes and continued.

"No it's a promise ring. I was thinking lets just make a fresh start to the marriage and hopefully this ring will signify that to her."

"Hmm fresh start…well I guess that's less effort than getting a new wife" he smirked.  
Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Cuddy storming into House's office, face red with anger, ready for a screaming match for why he had been up here all day watching TV rather than doing his clinic hours. She however stopped in her tracks at the site of Wilson holding up what looked like a wedding ring to House, who towered over him. Knowing what Cuddy was thinking, House smirked and yelped in a louder then necessary voice,

"Yes, Yes, Yes, a million times yes Jimmy!" Taking to ring out of the box he placed it on his pinky finger and shuffled over to Cuddy. "Am I not the luckiest diagnostician in the whole wide world!" he squeaked shaking his finger in her face.

"Don't joke about that House, there are enough rumours going round the hospital about you two as it is" She replied, nodding in Wilson's direction. House smirked and threw the ring across the room back to Wilson, who gave an annoyed grunt as it disappeared under the desk. That ring had cost him a lot of money!

"House! Downstairs, clinic now! ASAP! I know you don't have case right now, so get your butt down there." Cuddy scolded, getting the subject back to matter in hand. House grunted making a disgusted face.

"Fine. And to think I was gonna ask you to be my Best man!"

Wilson and Cuddy shared amused faces as he slumped defeated and marched to the clinic, looking like a man who had just been given the death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankyou SOOOO MUCH, for the reviews. They all meant so much to me. Twizliz, your review really helped. Please no flames though, I really can't handle them….This chapter starts off a bit slow but I think it gets better by the end. Tell me what you think! Sorry if the grammar is bad I'm currently trying to get a beta._

Chapter Summary: House goes to visit Cameron. Wilson and Cuddy have an evil plan with a digital camera.

**CHAPTER 2**

By the end of the week, Cameron was ready to hold a gun to her head. She knew she should have taken the week off, instead of dragging herself into work each day, but the thought of sitting at home in her apartment, alone for 5 whole days was not an appealing one. It was probably irresponsible of her to go to work and put other people's health at risk, but the only human contact she was having was with the diagnostic team and occasionally Wilson. Chase and Foreman had both told her they had caught it as kids and Wilson had taken the vaccine. She was yet to show any signs of blisters on her skin, though it felt numb and heavy. The disgusting red blotches were inevitable.

She had kept herself to herself most of the week doing research in the lab, catching up on paper work and sorting through House's mail. She even went to Cuddy saying she was under the weather and asked if she could cut back on her clinic hours, after all the patients would not appreciate a sick doctor. Cuddy agreed, being appreciative that she'd come into work in the first place and said she'd just badger House into doing some extra work. A few days this week she'd even gone to House's office on her lunch break, to watch TV with him. Sure, she technically wasn't invited, and he'd become increasingly annoyed at her and her constant coughing fits during his favourite programs. He'd usually just poke her with his cane until she'd leave the room, but she didn't care, she had fun annoying him. Their conversational skills had increased too. He would keep her informed on all the characters and their back-stories. At first she thought the plot lines were ridiculous but she was slowly getting sucked in. Cameron would never admit that to him, being a book person herself, but she had vowed never to miss an episode of the soap from that day forward. She, herself had tried to start up conversations about the characters to impress him with her new found knowledge of the show. She randomly blurted out one day that she thought Dr Stevens was dreamy, only for House to respond with a _I'm not having this conversation with you_ face.

It was now Friday evening and she was relieved that she could finally go home and rest for the weekend. Chase and Foreman had invited her to go get drinks after work but she had declined saying she was wiped. As she began to pack her bags she briefly saw House enter his office and was shocked by the sight of him. He was limping much heavier than usual, a permanent scowl imprinted on his face. He looked like he was sweating a lot and was uncomfortable in his own clothes. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy. _Hmm I guess I'm not the only one who feels like crap _she thought to herself as she left the hospital. She was slightly worried that she might have had something to do with his appearance, but it was highly doubtful. Surely he had caught the virus at some point in his life? She decided to get all the thoughts of House out of her head. It was herself she should be worrying about right now, not him.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Sunday morning arrived and House made a slight grunting noise. His head was killing him. He sat up on his bed and tried to think clearly. It didn't take long for him to diagnose himself. He had a slight fever, was achy all over, his skin was itchy with some blisters and his throat was rough. He had the chicken pox. _How the fuck did I manage to catch the chicken pox? _He thought to himself. Then suddenly the image of a brown haired woman flashed through his mind. A very sexy woman yes, but an even more annoying one…Cameron! She'd been coughing in his office all week, but he'd assumed she just had a sore throat. _Oooh she's going to pay!_ He thought to himself as limped out of bed.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron was disturbed by the sounds of continuous rapping at her door. She got off the couch and stared at herself in the mirror. She was currently wearing a huge T-shirt (great for snuggling in), and a pair of Winnie the Pooh pyjama bottoms. Her hair was a train wreck and her face was covered in read blotches, not the best condition to greet someone at the door with, but she had to answer because if they didn't stop knocking her head was going to explode.  
She reluctantly opened the door to be greeted with the image of a pale House in sweat pants and a t-shirt, currently giving her the death glare.

"You look hot" he remarked, smirking at her terrible appearance.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asked, clearly not amused.

"No! There's nothing sexier than a girl in a fat mans t-shirt looking like she's suffering from bad teenage acne…grrrr" he added with a tiger hand gesture.

"If I didn't feel so worn out I'd argue back about your ensemble." She replied, clearly not in the mood for his sarcasm this early in the morning. "What the hell are you doing here? It's Sunday, we don't have work today."

"You made me sick!" he stated nonchalantly.

Before she could respond House had pushed past her, his nose stimulated by the smell of fresh food. House stood in her living room and salivated. His house was currently empty of anything good to eat, only leaving him with rat food for Steve McQueen, which he certainly wasn't desperate enough to try. (Not that Steve would share anyway.)

"Is this why you came to my office, everyday? Was it part of you master plan to infect me with your chicken virus!" he continued. "Under all the niceness you're a real Dr Evil you know."

"House, you know I would never do that. I can't believe you never caught it as a child. Did you not think of getting the vaccine?"

"It was on my to-do-list" he mumbled in reply.

"Well that was silly of you!" she said, slightly hypocritically, seeming as she didn't get one either. Something about being doctors meant that you saw ill people everyday, but because you were the one curing them, you felt slightly invincible to all the viruses around you.

"Well I managed to avoid the damn thing for 46 years until you came along!" House shouted, slightly annoyed at her lack of guilt for making him ill. With that said, Cameron dropped her head slightly, eyes sorrow filled. _Now that's the face I was looking for!_ He thought triumphantly to himself.

The next thing Cameron knew, House was making himself comfortable on her couch, resting his feet on the coffee table and pulling a blanket over his lap.

"Now the least you can do is feed me, in payment for your stupidity! For starters I'll have some of that chicken soup you're making, for main meal I'll go for an oven pizza and for dessert I'll have some cheesecake." He said, rattling off to her like she was some sort of waitress.

"I only made enough soup for one." She said, slightly annoyed, while tapping her foot on the carpet.

"Ahh, sucks for you then!" he said back, a firm grin on his face. Ooo he loved the power!

Mdmdmdmdmdmd

House ate his food, like a man who had been starving in Africa for the last 5 years. Cameron just sat next to him on the couch looking confused by the whole situation.

"Cute pants." House observed, looking up briefly from his plate. Cameron looked down at her pink, Winnie the Pooh PJ bottoms, mentally scolding herself for wearing such an embarrassing ensemble while the man of her affections was around. _Could this day get any worse!_

House began to frantically scratch his belly above the fabric of his T-shirt, his teeth gritted in determination to stop the annoying sensation.

"You shouldn't scratch like that; it'll just make things worse." Cameron pointed out to him

"Wow…you're good! You should become a doctor or something!" House snarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice in his annoyance.

Three meals and a satisfied tummy later, he left her apartment, a big grin on his face! He loved to push her buttons; it gave him so much pleasure to watch that annoyed expression she gave him when she was pissed.

Mmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Monday afternoon and House had called in sick. He found playing the piano kept his fingers occupied and away from his itchy skin. When he heard a knock at his door he leapt off the bench. To say he was bored was an understatement.

He limped to the door, a black, woollen blanket hung over his head, one hand holding either side together at his chest.

"God House you look like the Grim Reaper!" Wilson squealed at the sight of his friend.

"Damn Wilson, you caught me! I just got back from Cuddy's house… She erm, won't be coming in tomorrow…" He replied with a devilish grin.

"Ha, ha very funny House." He replied, rolling his eyes. "I came by on my lunch break to check up on you. Cuddy wants me to make sure you're not faking it!"

"Me? Fake an illness? I would never do such a thing!" he said making an angelic face. "Well Cuddy is an idiot. Even if I was faking I'd just make you lie for me..._aaaachhhoooo_"

House went to take a seat on the couch and Wilson wasn't far behind, tugging an unknown object behind his back. The next thing House knew, Wilson had leapt forward, camera in his hand and was frantically taking pictures of House's dishevelled form, the flashes causing the poor diagnostician to go blind while his arms and legs waggled in the air.

"What the hell was that for?" House screamed angrily at his younger friend who was laughing in hysterics, while looking at the digital camera screen.

"Sorry House, I guess, Cuddy didn't trust me to tell her the truth either. She wanted to get some physical proof of your illness." Wilson explained while pointing to the image of House on the screen, his shocked expression making the picture extremely amusing.

"Hey, what ever happened to Bros before Hoes man?" House said in his best surfer dude accent.

"Cuddy's going to love this!" Wilson mused, completely ignoring House.

"Yeah, she gets some strange pleasure from seeing me in pain…So your wife like the ring?" he asked, not wanting to think of Cuddy and her evil schemes anymore.

"I'm giving it to her tonight. We've finally run out of things to argue about, so I think its perfect timing."

"Ahh, the romance of married life ay?" House said, letting out a small chuckle.

House's stomach chose that point to let out a large growling noise.

"Man, have you eaten anything today? Your stomach sounds like a volcano just erupted!" House placed his hands over his stomach defensively.

"I've kind of run out of food and since I've got sick I've lost lots of my energy. I don't think I have the strength to walk or drive anywhere."

"Well I don't know how you've survived all weekend but I suggest you go get some chow. You know the kind of stuff your mum would make you when you're sick… soup and stuff. I would but I'm late for work already."

With that said, a glint appeared In House's eyes. _Soup, I know where I can get soup, and some motherly care to go with it! _He thought to himself.

"Hey Wilson, can you give me a lift somewhere?..."

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office, a grin firmly in place after House's crazy explanation as to why he had to be dropped round Cameron's place.

"Cuddy! I've got a certain photo you'll want to see!" Wilson announced, quite proud of himself, for what he'd achieved.

"Wow I didn't actually think you'd do it! Let me see!" Wilson handed her the camera. She started to giggle at the sight of House looking like a helpless hamster. _The poor guy, I actually feel sorry for him…nearly._ She thought. As Wilson went to take it back from her clutches, she held it high the air away from his reach.

"Erm Wilson, do you mind if I keep this to upload onto my computer?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You want a copy of the picture?" He asked, slightly bewildered at Cuddy's motives. Maybe House was right, maybe she did like the thought of him in pain.

"Hell yeah! That picture is becoming my new screen saver!" Cuddy said, with an evil grin on her face.

TBC...

_K, that was the second chapter. Please tell me what you thought. Your reviews last time encouraged me to get this chap up ASAP. There will be some proper House/Cam interaction in the next chapter. I got a little diverted in this one because I enjoy writing Wilson and Cuddy. I did do some research on chicken pox but if any of it is wrong, I'm sorry just play along with it._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks soooo much for the reviews, they all made me smile (especially as I'm suffering from a bad case of the flu right now:( ) Sorry if this chapters stupid and pointless…

Chapter Summary: House and Cameron watch Scooby Doo and do two good deeds for each other.

CHAPTER 3

House walked down the corridor of Cameron's apartment complex like a baby panda who was taking its first steps. He was certain he wouldn't be able to make it through the day alive if he stayed at home and decided he could feed off Cameron's guilt for making him ill. As he approached the door he hesitated wondering if he would be waking her up from a nap. _Wait, why do I even care?_ He grabbed his cane and began to make a continuous bashing sound against her door, being quite proud at the amplitude of noise he was making. Catching him by surprise, the door suddenly swung open revealing a dreary eyed Cameron.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, smirking at how pissed off she looked.

"Erm, no I was just watching a movie actually. What are you doing here?"

"Well I've decided that I'm incapable of looking after myself so you are going to have to look after me like the mother hen you are…is that soup I smell?" He asked while rudely shoving her out of the way before she had a chance to slam the door in his face. Cameron turned to see House had plonked himself on her couch, with the blanket she had previously been using thrown over him.

"You were watching the Scooby Doo movie?" House asked eyebrows elevated in amusement as he stared at the TV. _Typical Cameron_. Cameron felt her cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment.

"Its Scooby Doo Two actually!" she replied. _Oooh great comeback, that makes you sound so much cooler, _she thought mentally slapping herself. "Well when you're sick your allowed to watch crappy movies, its what people do." She added in defence.

House nodded in acceptance and turned to face her howling "SCOOBYDOOBYDOOOOO!" Cameron let out a small giggle, shaking her head at his antics while taking a seat next to him.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"This film is so bad, it's actually good!"

"See I told you it was worth watching" She replied, smirking at him. They were both sat on her couch, Cameron eating some Doritos and Housesipping his soup. They had a blanket thrown over their knees and were sitting quite close together, although House refused to think of it as snuggling. Cameron made an _eeeww_ face when she saw House steal one of her chips and dip it in his soup.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"It's all part of my charm" He replied, waggling his eyebrows at her while stuffing some soup soaked Doritos into his mouth.

"Yeah sure, you woo the ladies with your disgusting eating habits"

"Will you shush yourself, I'm trying to watch the film!" House mock scolded

Cameron smiled and stared back at the TV. If someone had told her this time last week that she would be curled up on her coach with House, watching Scooby Doo, she would have sent them up to the Psych Ward!

An hour and a half into the movie, the evil Pterodactyl Ghost was taking over Coolsville. _Don't look scared Allison; House is sitting right next to you! You can't look frightened at a PG movie; House would never let you live it down. _Cameron sank down lower into her seat, raising the blanket so it slightly covered her face. It wasn't her fault, as a child her mum had never let her watch scary movies and she had constant nightmares about monsters under her bed. It was shameful to think at how fast this family movie was making her heart beat. Just then the "The 10,000 Volt Ghost" appeared on the screen. House seemed to be amused by the funny creature but it was too much for Cameron to handle, who let out a whimper and dunked her head in House's lap. _Diving head first onto your boss, real smooth, _she thought, too embarrassed to lift her head and face him.

"Ahem…If you wanted to get into my pants you just had to ask. I wouldn't have said no!" House sniggered. His fingers movedsome of her hair out of the way so he could see the side of her blushing face. "That is unless you were just scared by the movie…"

"I was not scared." she mumbled

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

_Think fast, think fast! _"You, errr smell nice?" _O god._

"Yeah riiigghht…note to self, never show you The Exorcist" House mumbled under his breath, highly amused by the whole situation and a little turned on. She really needed to get her head off his lap soon or he was going to go crazy.

"Ha Ha." She said sarcastically, sitting upright. "So you've come to my House, virtually stolen my blanket, watched my TV and eaten my food. Is there anything else you need to do to annoy me or is it time for you to leave?"

"Can't"

"Why not?" She asked, slightly worried that he was planning to make her pay for the rest of her life.

"Wilson drove me, so we have to wait till he finishes work to pick me up."

Cameron let out a large sigh to purposely show her annoyance at the situation. "Fine then I'll drive you" she said while trying to lift herself off the seat.

"You're too sick; you'll end up delirious seeing chickens cross the road and crash into a lamp post or something."

Cameron, ignoring him, went to stand only to feel all the blood rush out her head. She collapsed back down onto the couch. _I guess he'll have to stay. Oh well, he may be annoying but at least he's nice to look at. _Cameron smirked to herself at the irony of her now thinking of House as a nice piece of lobby art.

"Fine you can stay."

"Goody! Now get me a hot water bottle, its friggin freezing!"

"Pssht" Cameron sneered

"What was that noise supposed to imply?" House asked rolling his eyes. _Why can't women just do what their told!_

"You're just so selfish! You come here wanting to be waited on hand and foot like you're a dying man. I'm sick too you know!" She yelled slightly, her head dropping in exhaustion. House studied her face momentarily, his body filled with a new emotion …guilt?

"Cameron…I'm gonna make you a deal, okay? So listen up because I don't do stuff like this often. I am willing to do two selfless acts for you, if you do two things for me. Deal?" He asked holding out his red, blistered hand.

"Deal" she stuttered, shaking his hand. From House this was quite a big deal, he never did anything for her (excluding the one Christmas present she got from him last year). She wasn't sure what his boundaries were so she thought she'd start off with something small.

"Okay, well my arms are slightly achy and my hairs a mess. Could you brush my hair for me?" she asked, hand pointing to the brush on the coffee table. Technically she could have managed to brush her own hair but the thought of House running his strong fingers over her scalp made butterflies in her tummy.

"Nope!" House replied simply. _I' m not her hairdresser_! "Only girls do those types ofthings with each other so you're going to have to ask someone else, like Wilson for example." Cameron stared at him with puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, making a pouting face. House sighed and picked up the brush, quite shocked at how easily he had given into her. _This woman has got me wrapped round her little finger…  
_

"Turn around." He ordered. Cameron sat sideways on the couch, her back leaning into his chest slightly. House just hoped for dear life that Cuddy or Wilson weren't hiding somewhere with a camera ready. Cameron had to contain a sigh of pleasure as House's gently hands ran through her hair, sending tingling sensations over her scalp. It felt so nice that Cameron had to use all her energy not to just pin him down right there on the couch and have her wicked way with him.

"Darling you have so many split ends." House chirped in an eccentric hairdresser tone. "Oh my god, I've become you gal pal" He added in horror. Releasing Cameron's head from his hands he chirped "Me next! Me next!"

"I don't think you have enough hair left to brush" she smirked.

"Oh no you did not just say that girlfriend!" he said while wagging the brush at her face. "Anyway I didn't mean that. It's your turn to do something for me…" Cameron mentally prepared herself for his impending list of chores.

House thought about what he could ask her and then grinned to himself.

"My back's all itchy from these damn chicken pox's and I can't reach that wayso you're going to have to scratch my back for me."

"y-you want a back rub" she asked uncertainly. If he knew all the crazy thoughts running through her head he'd probably have belted it out the door.

"Not exactly, just a helpful scratch and don't start nagging me about how we're not supposed to rub these things because I don't give a noodle."

Cameron nodded innocently in agreement. Like hell she was going to turn down the chance to get her hands all over him.

Her jaw suddenly dropped when she looked up and realised House was yanking his T-shirt over his head, she had not expected that.

"Oh for Gods sake Cameron, close your mouth, you look like your watching porn!" House said, staring at her dazed expression. He propped his legs onto the arm of the couch so she was facing his back. Sure the blisters would have grossed a normal person out but Cameron was lapping it up. She placed her palms hesitantly onto his back and began to move her fingertips up and down.

"Ouch! Not so hard, you nails are like daggers!"

"Sorry" she sighed, her breath slightly heavy.

Cameron gently trailed her nails up and down his back. She'd probably never be in this position again so she was mentally took pictures in her head. As her hands began to move round around his sides towards to edge of his belly, House let out an audible groaning sound and arched his back. Cameron couldn't continue with the moans and grunts of pleasure he was making so she pulled her hands away slightly flustered.

"All done." She said and House reluctantly sat back up.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Okay I know that chapter was slightly stupid and a bit ooc but please forgive me, I can't write properly when I'm sick. (And I know Scooby Doo isn't really scary but for some reason it freaked me out when I watched it today!) Hopefully the next chapter will be better if you guys want me to carry on. Please Review so I know people are still reading.

To come: House and Cameron say their next requests. House gets sneaky with a permanent marker and an ice cream fight…


	4. Chapter 4

Wow thanks for all the reviews again! They make me so happy! Sorry the last chapter was a bit ooc. Let just say they were delirious and I just wanted any excuse to get House's top off! I'm glad you all think it's funny and sorry about the rubbish grammar (I'm trying!).

CHAPTER 3

"Okay my turn." Cameron declared, as House pulled his T-shirt back over his head. Cameron hesitated about what she was going to ask, but she needed some answers. "All I want for you to do is answer a question for me"

"Fine."

"Do you… like me?"

"Oh come on Cameron, not this again please!" House sighed in frustration. _Why does she always want me talking about my feelings!_

"No House I don't mean it like that. I just want you to admit that we're friends!" She said grinning.

"Nope!"

"Why not? We've been hanging out all day, I am so your friend!"

"Why, you think very highly of yourself don't you?" House said, determined not to give in.

"Well fine, you can stay here and hang out by yourself till Wilson arrives then can't you?" She said teasing him. Its not like she wanted House to start proclaiming they were B.F.F's but she just wanted to know she was being appreciated and their relationship had progressed somewhat within the last 2 and a half years. When no reply came she sighed and rose from the couch.

"Don't make me say it." Cameron froze in her tracks and turned to face him, a smug smile forming on her face.

"Oh come on House, is it that hard to say you've made a new _fwiend_?" she said in a patronizing, baby voice. House cringed at the thought.

"I…I can stand you I guess." Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Not good enough."

House sighed and shook his head, "Fine! You're my friend, you happy now!"

"Yup." She said, sitting back down.

"But you're no Wilson!" House added, just to make sure she didn't think they were suddenly best buddies.

"Well duh! And you're no…" Cameron tried to think of the first people that'd come into her mind "Chase or Foreman." She finished.

"Ooo I'm crushed!" Cameron giggled. "Now be a good friend on turn on the TV cause General Hospital is about to start.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

House watched the credits roll down the screen. He sighed and looked at his watch, 2 hours to waste until Wilson arrived. He turned to see why Cameron was being so quiet and found her fast asleep on the couch. Her head was rolled back and she was making a light snoring sound. House had to admit, she looked quite cute, fast asleep in her pj's. _Great now what am I going to do for the next two hours!_ House thought. To say he was bored was an understatement. As he turned to look back at the TV, his field of vision was caught by a pot of pens on the coffee table. He turned to look at Cameron's drooling face and then back to the pot of pens. _Oh yeah, I think I can think of some way to pass the time._

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron felt a hand on her shoulder bring her back round to a conscious state. As she lifted her heavy eyelids she was greeted by House who had an odd grin plastered on his face.

"Err happy to see me?" She murmured.

"Hmm something like that." He replied under his breath. Cameron chose to ignore House's strange, happy mood, assuming the chicken pox had finally sent him delirious.

"Okay…" She said while sitting upright.

"Well, Wilson's going to arrive soon and I still have one more request…ice cream, and don't forget sprinkles!"

"I don't have any ice cream, sorry."

"Of coarse you do!"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Well you're a woman and you live alone. When the going gets tough, you ladies like to turn to your two best friends who I like to call Ben and Jerry. Now I know your inner fat child may be a bit defensive about parting with your source of comfort, but I'm in the mood for some sweet stuff so serve me up!" He explained while patting his belly.

_Damn he's right…as usual. _She reluctantly rose from her seat and went to get House and herself some of her secret stash. On stressful days after work she would always love to come home and eat some Ben and Jerry's while watching a movie, or drink some wine while reading a book. Those little pleasures helped her get through life, especially when working with such a crabby boss like House. As she bent down to get some spoons out the draw she caught her reflection in the metallic toaster.

"What the …" She murmured as picked up the toaster to get a closer look of herself. "HHHOOOUUUUSSSEE!"

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmd

House sat on the couch, twiddling his fingers when he heard the crazy screams of his name. _Ooo she's finally noticed. This is gonna be good, she sounds pissed!_

"Yes honey?" he replied as innocently as possible. Cameron marched back into the front room and placed the ice cream bowls on the table; her face was scrunched together in annoyance.

"YOU DREW A MOUSTACHE ON MY FACE?" House just sat there tight lipped trying to withhold his composure and not burst out laughing as he stared back at her angry face. When he didn't say anything she continued. "…IN BLACK PERMENANT MARKER!...oh for Gods sake House say something?" she demanded.

"Yes sir…sorry, I mean mam." Cameron rolled her eyes. "You see I didn't know whether to go for the Hitler look or the curly French look, so I kind of let my artistic talents take over and did both." He said while admiring his work.

Cameron didn't know how to respond but what she did know was that she wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face. The next thing House new she had reached over and dumped the bowl of ice cream she had made onto his head, taking her time to twist the bowl so the chocolate ice cream rubbed in nicely.

"S-s-hit! That's freezing!" He stuttered grabbing the bowl off his head. His hair stuck down to his scalp and his face was dripping in brown goo, large lumps falling off the end of his cheeks and chin and landing on the blanket. The sight caused Cameron to burst out into fits of laughter. Growling, House lunged forward and pinned her down against her end of the couch. One of his arms searched frantically against the coffee table for the remaining bowl. Figuring out what House was about to do Cameron tried to escape under his grasp but his weight was too much.

"No, no, no…I'm…sorry…don't do…it, get off!" She screamed.

House pretended to think about her request before saying "Err Nope!"

He picked up some of the melting ice cream in his hand and pushed it against her face, his smearing hand actions muffling her screams.

The next thing they knew, they were both flinging and smearing the ice cream at each other, hands in a frantic, slapping battle. Cameron was laughing the whole time and even House was unable to contain himself, laughing along with her. All the pain and misery he had been feeling over the past few months momentarily subsided due to their silly antics. He hadn't genuinely laughed like this in ages.

Finally they stopped to catch their breath. He saw her eyes lock on his and he was unable to look away from her gooey, grinning face. House felt his body moving forward before he had a chance to process what he was doing. Cameron, who was still out of breath, widened her eyes as she realised House was getting closer and closer. The next thing she felt was the brush of House's freezing cold lips against hers. She barely felt them before they were lifted away. She looked up into his eyes, which where almost questioning her to whether he could continue. The room had suddenly grown hot as she lifted her hands to the back of his neck and push him forward once again so her lips could slowly caress his. He tasted of chocolate fudge Sunday and sprinkles. They both breathed heavily against each other, feeling like the tension between them over the years was being released in this one mind blowing kiss. She felt his tongue lightly run against her bottom lip causing her to let out a moan.

Finally House moved away, realisation of what he was doing beginning to kick in.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked in a husky whisper as she gazed up at him. After a moment he replied.

"I've never kissed a man before, wanted to know what it felt like." His hand went up to scratch his face as he found the combination of sticky ice cream and chicken pox to be an irritating one. Cameron did the same mirroring his actions. Cameron was about to speak when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Wilson.

House grinned awkwardly and reluctantly went to lift himself off her, retrieving his cane to walk to the door.

"Greggy-poo I'm here to pick you up from your play date-" Wilson's teasing voice was cut off by the image of a messy House and Cameron answering the door. Their hair styles were all over the place and both their faces were covered in brown smudges along with colourful sprinkles hanging off them in random places. The state of their stained clothes would have led Wilson to believe a crazy baby had been let loose in the apartment.

Responding to Wilson's shocked expression House yelped, "She poured ice cream on my head!" while pointing to the girl in question.

"He started it!" Cameron whined, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at House.

"Can I not leave you two alone without a supervisor?" Wilson asked smirking.

"I guess not" House replied. As he began to walk out the door he added over his shoulder to Cameron "We shall meet again!"

"Don't make my car seat all sticky." Wilson yelled to House's retreating form.

"I won't MUM" he heard House shout back. Wilson turned his attention back to Cameron still standing at the doorway.

"Wilson..?" Cameron asked wondering why he wasn't following House and was just staring at her.

"Hey, Cam when'd you grow a moustache?" He finally asked grinning.

Bang was all he heard in response as the door shut in his face. _I have a feeling House was behind that_. He grinned to himself while shaking his head and walking back to the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay sorry that chapter took a bit longer. Long explanation short, my computer sucks. I hope that makes sense and wasn't as ooc as the last chapter. I was thinking of ending the story there but I don't know. Writing fics is harder then I thought (much credit to all you fan fic writers!). There will probably be another chapter. I just have to think of some new ideas. Please R and R :D


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry its taken so long to post but it wasn't my fault I swear, I've had this chapter written for like a week but the computer wasn't letting me load the document –It said the request timed out or something, ah well I'm back now. You guys have convinced me to carry on with the story although I have completely used up all my ideas so who knows what will happen … (If any of you have suggestions of what you would like to see happen pleeeaasee tell me!)

Thanks to my beta, Danni – You rock so much!

This is just a short filler chapter, until I can think of new ideas, sorry.

CHAPTER 5

House sat on his couch, Tuesday morning phone in his hand. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a tired huff. _To phone Cameron or not to phone Cameron?_ That was the question buzzing through his mind. He wasn't planning to return to work yet and the thought of sitting home, alone all day was not a pleasant one. He didn't want to admit it but he'd had fun yesterday and fun wasn't a word he used often. He'd felt relaxed as they bantered and played pranks with each other. Cameron made him feel light-hearted, taking his mind back to the days before his infarction. She reminded him of what it was like to feel happy, well as happy as he could feel.

He'd spent the last year pushing her away, making sure any glimpse of hope she may have had of them together had disappeared. His mind had been busy focusing on bigger issues, Stacy. But now with his past dramas gradually disappearing he was able to focus his mind on more important issues, like his medical puzzles.

Sitting at home sick made Cameron the only thing left worth to think about, and now he couldn't stop.

Last night he and Wilson had ordered Chinese. Wilson had filled him in on how smoothly the hospital was running in his absence, how cheerful Chase was being and how he shouldn't expect a "Get Well Soon" card from the nurses any time soon. He however had failed to tell Wilson about his kiss with Cameron and how she'd managed to break down his protective walls and suck him in, even if only for a few seconds.

He wondered if she was feeling better. He certainly was his headache had softened and his blisters were beginning to form scabs.

Curiosity got the better of him, so he picked up the phone and dialled her number.

"Hello." Cameron answered softly.

"Hey it's House." There was a tiny pause as Cameron registered that he was calling her.

"Oh hi!"

"Yeah, you've already said that, how are you feeling?"

"You're actually phoning to see how I am?" Cameron asked shocked.

"Well no, Wilson told me this is how _normal_ people address each other on the phone so I thought I'd give it a whirl." He joked.

"Right, well I'm getting better I might even try and go into work today, you?"

"You're joking, aren't you? We have chicken pox; it's our ticket to freedom! Man, Cuddy must have you brainwashed if you're actually thinking about going into work!"

"Foreman and Chase must be suffering without us." She stated concerned at the work load the two of them must have with two of their boss, and co-worker gone.

"We've only been away one day and correction, Foreman and Chase must be suffering without me, you're just there to ask smart questions, remember?" When he just heard no reply, he decided to continue his banter. "You shaved this morning?" It took Cameron a few seconds to get what he was talking about.

"If you must know, your stupid doodle hasn't completely come off yet. I couldn't scrub it too hard when I washed because it hurt the chicken pox too much… I guess it's probably best if I don't go into work, I don't want people asking me questions all day, its embarrassing enough that Wilson saw me."

"Don't worry about going out in public, chicks dig the unshaven look. Trust me I'm living proof of the theory. One day I just decided not to shave and I've been a chick magnet ever since." He heard her snort down the other end.

"Right well is there any particular reason why you're phoning me?" Cameron hadn't stopped thinking about him and that kiss ever since he'd left. That man was drove her mental, physically and mentally. She thought after he'd kissed her he'd be avoiding her like the plague, but here he was phoning her like nothing had happened.

"I'm bored."

"You're not coming round my house again if that's what you think; my furniture is still sticky from your last visit."

"Come over here then." He said nonchalantly. Truth was he had no clue what he was doing.

"I stay off work to rest, not to play _make a mess _with you." Even though she was complaining, a larger part of her was yearning to see him again.

"My house is free of all ice cream if that's what you're worried about."

There was a long pause. "Fine, I'll see you in a couple of hours." _Success!_

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

As soon as he hung up the phone it started ringing again. Thinking it was Cameron calling back he picked it up.

"House!" No such luck.

"Aawww Cuddy, you miss me already!" He replied in a chirpy tone.

"Hardly. I was checking up to see if you were coming back into work today."

"Nope sorry, still all poorly I'm afraid." House heard an annoyed huff down the other end.

"So, you heard from Cameron?" Cuddy asked, already knowing the answer. Wilson had filled her in this morning about House's new playmate. She pitied poor Cameron, for having to put up with chicken pox and House all at the same time.

"Yeah, actually she's round right now. We're right in the middle of having some wild, beastly sex."

"Ewww, I'm hanging up now." She stated, disgusted.

"Hanging up on a sick, cripple, that's just plain rude!"

"No its just I've decided I don't want you to come into work today, in fact you not being here is like a vacation for me. The clinic is running smoothly, and did you know, not one nurse cried yesterday."

"Oh Cuddy, that's terrible! Don't worry I'll make sure I'm extra mean when I return to make up.

House heard a muffled voice in the background. "Who's that?"

"It's Wilson, he's about to take me to lunch."

"Ooo, let me talk to him!" House whined.

"Sorry House we're leaving right now."

"DON'T GO JIMMY; DON'T LET HER SUCK YOU INTO THE DARK SIDE!" House screamed down the phone, in an attempt to warn Wilson of Cuddy's evil powers.

"Too late Luke Skywalker, he's mine!" Cuddy said in a satisfied tone. She just loved winding him up.

The next thing he heard was the phone line going dead. House took a moment to mourn the loss of his dear friend's soul to Cuddy's evil clutches before deciding to get ready for Cameron's arrival.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

When Cameron stepped into his house her nose was greet by the surprisingly delicious smell of cooked food.

"What you cooking?"

"Chicken, duh what else." Cameron smiled. She stood awkwardly, not sure what to do or where to go. When House had come round he'd made himself perfectly at home, Cameron however was slightly clueless about what she was supposed to do.

"You can sit down you know, I won't bite." House said grinning at her.

"Right, yeah thanks."

House took a moment to admire her. She was wearing some proper clothes this time, low rider jeans with a green top and a leather jacket. He had to take a large gulp as she took off her jacket and shook her hair out of her pony tail revealing long, shiny curls which framed her face. She looked hot, well excluding the rashes, red nose and faint moustache of course.

"So what've you been doing all day?" she asked, blushing slightly under House's intense gaze.

"You know the usual, phone sex with Cuddy in the morning. I may be away but she still has her needs. And since then I've been watching SpongeBob SquarePants, that sponge has some crazy adventures!" He stated widening his eyes.

"You're such a kid!" she giggled.

"I'm a kid? I'm not the one who can't watch Scooby Doo without peeing my pants."

"I did not!" She sulked while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Friady Cat!" He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" House shriek while leaning over her and waggling his arms in the air. Cameron screamed and pinned her body back against the couch, eyes screwed shut.

"Jerk!" she yelled while throwing a pillow at his face. House stuck his tongue out and limped to go check on the food.

_This is going to be an interesting day._

_TBC…_

Next chapter: House and Cameron play truth or dare and Cameron confronts him about the kiss.

Sorry about the boring chapter but please R & R anyway because it makes me smile!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews, I get excited each time I see I've got a new one! I'm not sure where this fic is going but I'm glad you are all enjoying it. Sorry it took a few days to post, I've had biology coursework :(

Anyway the show must go on…

CHAPTER 6-

"Mmm smells good, I'm impressed!" Cameron smiled as she entered the kitchen and watched him take the potatoes out the oven. "I wouldn't have thought of you as a chef kind of guy."

"Well however much I'd like to order take out food every night I don't think my body or wallet would be able tohandle it." He replied turning round to greet her.

"Good point."

"Plus do I look like a 300 pound man addicted to greasy, yet delicious takeaways? I mean look at these abs!" Houseannounced sarcastically while quickly lifting up his T-shirt to give her the slight view of his stomach. Cameron's eyes rose to the ceiling as she shyly smiled to herself.

"Erm, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, eyes scanning around the kitchen for a task to occupy herself with.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe set the table or something."

"Set the table? Well I was just planning on sticking our heads in the oven and eating the food straight off the baking tray but your way sounds good too!" He said smirking. Cameron let out a short laugh before moving to search for some cutlery. She began to randomly open and close draws and cupboards, searching for some plates to use. Her cheeks grew warm as she felt House come up behind her and raise his arm above her shoulder to open the top right cupboard.

"Plates are here." He murmured turning his face slightly towards her, the warmth of his breath causing Cameron to close her eyes.

"Thanks." She breathed, staring down at her feet, before going to set the table.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

"Something on your mind?" She asked while shoving a fork full of carrots into her mouth. The meal tasted good; very good actually and so far there were not signs of poisoning so she was relieved.

"I spoke on the phone with Cuddy this morning." He muttered, looking up at her momentarily before returning his concentration back to his plate of food.

"Ah, I see. She probably misses having someone to yell at." She said smirking.

"See that's what I thought! Anyway I didn't get to say much because she was leaving tohave lunch with Wilson." House snorted, forehead furrowed.

"So…?" Cameron asked, slightly confused about what the problem was.

"Well he's bonding with my arch nemesis while I'm away; soon they're going to become best buds." He said while stabbing his fork into his food.

"You're unbelievable!" She replied, shaking her head and how stupid House was being. "Like Wilson could ever forget about you and he and Cuddy have always been close, what's your problem?"

House looked up at her, eyes narrowing. "He was mine first!" He said, sticking his tongue out at her. Cameron rolled he eyes; he made Wilson sound like a pet dog. "Cuddy is serious competition, I mean she's hot! I would much rather stare at her all day than me… Hmm maybe it would help if I grew myselfa pairfun bags. Which size do you think would suite me, a D cup?" He asked, placing his hands over his chest. Cameron chocked slightly on her food , the thought of House with breasts was just plain…weird!

As she raised a fork full of gravy soaked chicken towards her mouth, it slipped off the fork and tumbled down her top leaving a light brown stain.

"Darn!" She muttered, grabbing a tissue and wiping her t-shirt. House couldn't help but stare down at her chest.

"Need a hand?" He said while waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm fine actually." She said while raising one eyebrow at him.

"Well I mean if you want to take off your top and put it in the wash I'm fine with that. I'd probably have to stare at you in your bra all day, but hey, I'm a selfless man, I guess I could cope with it." He said, grinning and tilting his head to one side.

"You're such a perv!" She smiled and flicked some gravy in his direction.

"What is it with you and throwing food at me? Food-goes-here!" He said while pointing into his mouth.

"Thanks, I never would have guessed." She replied sarcastically, returning to her food.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

After lunch Cameron and House both rested on the couch watching TV. Even though they were both feeling slightly better, they were still exhausted from moving around so much and decided that relaxing their muscles was the best option. Cameron took at moment to look at the profile of House's face. His appearence had improved from yesterday; his eyeslooked morealertand the red rash like spots were beginning to turn a shade of light brown.

Shewas slightly confusedby the fact that House had still failed to bring up the fact that only yesterday he had pinned her down onto the couch and kissed her. Her lips still tingled at the memory of his warm, moist lipsagainst hers. She began to feel her eyelids grow heavy and the sounds of the TVstarted muffle as her sleep deprived state took over and her head dropped onto House's shoulder.

"Ow!" She moaned as she felt a sharp stabbing pain on the side of her stomach. Looking up she stared at House and his poking finger.

"Do I look like a pillow?" He asked eyes narrowed.

"Oh, sorry." She replied, yawning slightly before staring at him, trying to think of something to say.

"Truth or dare?" House suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter…Truth or Dare?" He said while poking her shoulder.

"Oh, okay…ummm Truth." Why House suddenly wanted to play this game she had no clue but it was a good way to pass the time so she'd go with it.

House grinned to himself before saying, "Who do you prefer, Foreman or Chase?"

"I can't tell you that! I like them both equally!" She said in protest.

"Yes you can! Come on which one is your better buddy, Dumb or Dumber?" House said while rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Fine...Well honestly I like them both differently but if I had to choose… I'd pick Foreman. I like Chase too though!" House nodded, smirking at how guilty she looked from her pathetic confession (He'd use it against her later, maybe blurting it out in front of Chase, not that Chase would believe him anyway!). "Truth or Dare?" she finally said, looking back up at him.

"Dare."

"Okay…" Cameron took a moment to think. "I dare you to prank call Cuddy." . She smirked at how genius her dare was, but thenlooked shockedasshe watchedHousereach for the phone without hesitation.

"Dr Cuddy speaking" Cuddy said answering the phone and shuffling some papers. When all she heard was heavy breathing she continued. "Hello?"

"CUDDY…I…AM…YOUR….FATHER!" She heard a deep Darth Vader voice say down the phone.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked, rubbing her forehead, eyes widening.

"Your evil plans are going well young Cuddy now you must make Wilson JOIN THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE!"

Cuddy angrily smacked her hand against the desk as the penny dropped.

"House! House is that you!" She yelled angrily down the phone.

"CCUUUDDDDDYYYY" was all she heard growled down the phone in response, although she swore she could hear someone laughing in the background.

"I can't believe you! I give you time off to recover from your illness and here you are, phoning m-" _What the hell! _She thought as she heard the line go dead. _That man is going to be the death of me! _She sighed mentally beginning to plan the torture she was going to put him through when he returned to work.

Cameron collapsed into fits of giggles, her sides literally aching from laughing so much. House just smiled proudly to himself, annoying Cuddy was his favourite past time.

Two silly truths and one dare later it was Cameron's turn. She took a moment to collect herself, she swore she hadn't laughed so much in her entire life like she had in the last 10 minutes. She was still recovering from daring House to sayone thinghe liked about Chase. The poor man looked like it was painful for him to speakany words.

She had to smile to herself for a second because she felt like she was starting to see the old House back. Sure he was still sarcastic and plain rude but he was back to being the playful self that she had once known. She watched as he went to work on scratching his arm; she admired the cute face his made, with his tongue slightly poking out the side of his mouth when he concentrated so much. He had picked dare every time so she was sure he'd pick it again. Obviously the man was terrified at what sentimental truths she would make him admit.

Her eyes nervously darted around the room and when they landed back on House he was staring at her curiously. "Truth or Dare?" she asked finally, staring back at him with determination.

"Dare."

"Okay…I dare you…to…" She paused a moment to exhale a shaky breath and chew her bottom lip.

"Too?" House began, getting impatient.

"Too kiss me. Right now." She said coyly, while trying to read his expression for a reaction. House looked at her unsure of what to do, he hadn't expected that. When he looked into her eyes, he saw wanting. He tightened his hands into fists holding on to the fabric of the couch.

"Okay" he finally said, the side of his mouth twitching upwards ever so slightly. He was rubbing is hands up and down his thighs so Cameron knew he was slightly nervous and that he had no idea what to do next. Sure he could act spontaneously but when it came too actually being asked to do something, it caused House to think about it too much. Rolling her eyes at this lack of movements she crawled across the couch towards him. House watched as she leant over, grabbed his cane which was resting at the side of the couch and threw it across the room.

"Hey, what my cane ever do to you?" he asked.

"Just sodon't try andcan't escape." She whispered, smirking at him as show towered over his seated form.

"Is this how you get all your cripple men? Throwing away their caneto immobilise them.

"One of my favourite tactics." She replied seductively, straddling him slightly.

"Oh." Was all House could manage to say in response as her long,shiny locks of hair fell past her face and rested on his shoulders. She rested her hands on the couch either side of his face.

House hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, before deciding to pull them away and rest them back on the couch. At that moment he realised he was probably the luckiest 46 year old man in the world. Cameron gave him a sexy grin before grabbing his hands and placing them back on her hips. She let out a warm heavy breath as she lowered her head towards his, the warm sensation causing his eyes to flutter closed.

The next thing he felt were Cameron's moist, warm lips moulded against his and the heat of her body pressed against him. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he gradually relaxed and parted Cameron's lips, gently massaging her tongue with his. It started off slow and soft but eventually grew more heated, House having no clue how much he'd wanted to kiss her until now. His fingers began to gently massage the silky skin under her t-shirt, causing Cameron to let out a moan of pleasure. Besides the kiss yesterday, the most physical contact she'd ever had with him was shaking his hand or riding on his motorbike so the feel of House's strong arms wrapping around her sent electricity through her body.

When she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his she stared down at him and the only word her mouth could form was "Woah." House grinned and continued to draw small circles on her skin with his thumb. "I've wanted to do that for like, forever." She said, grinning.

"You and nearly all of the female, hospital staff population. You're a very lucky girl." He replied jokily. House would never know why this beautiful, young woman was attracted to him, but hell, he wasn't complaining. They broke their gaze when they heard the phone ring. Cameron gazed down at him questionably; she wouldn't have thought House could get so many phone calls everyday.

"Wilson" House muttered slightly annoyed at the interruption. "He said he'd call me on his break to check on me.

"Oh?" she said as she began to move herself off of him. When she felt the pressure of House's hands on her hips, stopping her from rising she stared down at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to get the phone? I mean weren't you just complaining earlier about the whole Wilson, Cuddy thing, this is your chance to talk to him."

House looked at the phone and then back to Cameron whose hands were now resting on his shoulders for balance.

"Wilson can wait." He said raising his eyebrows. Cameron let out a squeak of surprise as House's hands found the back of her neck and pulled her down for another kiss._ I could get used to this._ She thought.

TBC…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I hope you all liked it. I'd love to write this fic forever but I know it has a time limit seeing as its called chicken pox and eventually they are going to have to recover from it. :(

Please R and R if you can, it always motivates me to write quicker heehee.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long, I've been writing my biology coursework all week and then I had writers block. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, they all helped me move past the writers block : )

Sorry about lack of drama (there is only so much you can have people do sick at home on a couch), I know the last 2 chapters have been set on the same day but people told me to drag it out so I am! I do plan on writing a bit for when the return to work too. I decided to continue this chapter right from where I left off…

Warning- possible ooc.

Note- yes I am jen4hugh on the fox message boards to those who asked.

Chapter 7

Cameron and House lay on the couch, arms and legs tangled in a mess, continuing to make out like a couple of teenagers. Both didn't want to stop but knew they were in no good condition to continue at the speed they were going at. Chicken pox sucked.

"We…should…probably…stop now….before…things get…out of…hand." Cameron said breathlessly between kisses.

"Yeah…you're right…I'm stopping…right…now." House panted against her lips, only to pull her closer against him. How this woman had managed to convert him into a horny teenager in a matter of minutes was beyond him.

"Okay…good" She replied, hands moving down his warm, rumpled T-shirt, nails scratching against the soft fabric as she did. House responded by rubbing his nails up and down her arms, relieving her of her urges to start itching. He knew things had to stop before his brain no longer had control over his actions, so he gradually began to raise himself off the couch into a sitting position, pushing Cameron up with him. Unfortunately for Cameron he had pushed her too far backwards causing her knees to rock up into the air so she lost her balance and fell off the couch. Cameron opened her blurry eyes, looking upwards to be greeted by House's smirking face poking out the side of the couch. He stared down at her with obvious amusement, but she also saw something else in his softened eyes, that she had failed to see before…concern?

"Ooops!" House said, placing one finger to his mouth and putting on the most angelic face possible.

"Ha Ha." Cameron said in an annoyed tone, raising her hand to rub the back of her head.

"While you're down there could you grab what's left of my cane?" Cameron gave an irritated huff but House could tell from her slight grin she wasn't really annoyed. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her crawl across the carpeted floor to his cane, giving him a good view of her backside.

"Nice view." He added, which finally caused her to give him a full blown smile over her shoulder. When she returned House grabbed her by the arms to pull her back onto the couch.

"Well that was certainly…" Cameron paused to think of the correct word to describe the kiss, "…heated."

"Yep." He replied, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in the situation. "Always knew you'd been pining for some House lovin'!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah House, every night I've stayed up plotting how I could get my hands all over you. My evil plan has finally worked." She said sarcastically.

"You make me sound like a piece of meat. I feel so used!" House said in mock distress, wrapping his arms around his body for _protection_.

"Yeah, well you're safe for now; I don't think I'm any condition to be doing anything, well, very active." She said slumping down against the couch. She glanced sideways to see House's face, still slightly flushed from their previous activities, his hair messy from her running her finger through it. She grinned slightly and continued, "I guess you'll have to control your bodily urges like a good boy."

House stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, because I'm ready to pounce on you any second now." He said while doing a classic Cameron eye roll. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to control myself, wait I know… think unsexy thoughts; think unsexy thoughts…Cuddy at the clinic, Wilson waking up hung-over on my couch, Julie just in general, Chase in a bikini…Vogler in a bikini!" House paused, cringing slightly at the disgusting image while shoving his fingers into his mouth in a mock gagging action. Cameron laughed; the thought of Vogler in a bikini was pretty disturbing. "That time I caught Foreman picking his nose...that evil canteen lady...Cameron in hot, sexy underwear…Argh you made me break the chain!" He said throwing his arms up in defeat.

"You're crazy." Cameron said shaking her head andblushing slightly.

"Well there is no way you can stay here now, images of you are gradually beginning to cloud over the ones of Cuddy's low cut blouses in my head." House said as he began to poke a giggling Cameron. Technically it was about time she left anyway but he just thought it would be way funnier to kick her out.

"Are you actually making me leave?" Cameron asked as House pushed her towards the door.

"Yup!" House said patting her on the bum as he pushed her out the door using the end of his cane.

"I'm coming round tomorrow!" She yelled through the closed door. Sure, it was a bold move inviting herself around but House was in a strangely playful mood so she knew she was safe.

Their relationship had officially moved to a new level of strangeness she thought as she walked to her car

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson sat on House's couch drinking a beer, the TV on in low volume although neither was watching it.

"So I phoned you today." Wilson said giving House a suspicious glare.

"Really?" House said, while trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible.

"Yeah, well I was starting to get worried when you didn't pick up."

"Awww Jimmy, were you lonely in the big, old hospital without me!"

Wilson stared at him, eyes narrowing. He leaned close so he could study his face.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I was asleep; it's quite a common thing to do when you're sick." House replied, rather a bit too quickly.

"Then why didn't you phone me back when you saw I called?" Wilson asked, his inner Sherlock Holmes taking over.

"Oh God Wilson, you are starting to sound more and more like a nagging wife every day! _Why didn't you call Greg blablabla_" House saiddoing his best Julie impression.

Ignoring House, Wilson continued. "If you were sleeping you would have defiantly called me back when you woke, the only reason you wouldn't would be if you were busy, but there's not much you can do around here, unless someone else was here, but your only friend is me and basically everyone one you know is at the hospital so you couldn't ha-" Wilson paused his eyes widening and a grin forming on his face, as realisation kicked in. He ran his hands through his hair before leaping forward in excitement.

"You're not going to kiss me are you?" House said, wondering what the hell Wilson was doing.

"CAMERON!" Wilson gushed out, still grinning.

"What about Cameron?" House asked, trying to act as innocent as possible while his neck began to slightly flush.

"You know what about Cameron! She was here!" Suddenly he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his nose.

"What the hell are you doing!" House asked, thinking Wilson had finally lost his trolley.

"Smells of peaches! Oh she was defiantly here, why else would your pillows have such a girly smell."

"Erm, maybe because I wear that scent, hey a man's got to smell good, you could use it, you smell of old, sick people."

"Firstly, I smell great and secondly, I don't believe you. So what were you and Cameron doing that was so important that you couldn't answer the phone?" Wilson asked raising an eyebrow at his older friend. House looked like a deer caught in headlights and not knowing what to say he let out and exasperated sigh.

"Ooo does Greggy have a new girlfriend?" Wilson said pinching House's cheeks.

"You can go home now."

"Oh did hit a sensitive spot? So, the two of you were together, both ill and looked to each other for comfort by getting funky on the couch. Nice." He just loved teasing House, it wasn't often Wilson had so much control over his friend.

"My God Wilson, I am this close to shoving my cane right up your ass." House picked up his cane and waved it in his face, to amplify his point.

"You're not denying it. You're a great actor House, I was actually starting to believe you when you said you didn't like her."

"If you must know, we didn't _get funky _on the couch although I did _get funky_ with myself where you're sitting last night." House said grinning.

"You're disgusting." Wilson said jumping off the couch and moving to the recliner. There was a long pause, when House finally couldn't take it anymore; he'd probably regret it later.

"We kissed."

"I knew it!" Wilson was genuinely happy. This new information was a healthy sign that House was finally beginning to move on from Stacy. "So how'd it happen?"

"She dared me." House said, getting slightly embarrassed at how stupid he was sounding.

"Wow that was very bold of her. I'm impressed, the girl has guts."

"Well it was only because I'd kissed her before." House said, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be revealing so much to Wilson. _Shut up House Shut up _he thought mentally slapping himself.

"When'd you do that!" Wilson asked, slightly shocked and annoyed that House hadn't been telling him anything.

"Right after I poured ice cream onto her head."

Wilson shook his head and smiled. Only House would have such crazy explanations.

"To be honest I'm not sure what I'm doing." House said, sighing and closing his eyes. The last few days had been so strange, he was slightly at loss to what was going on between him and Cameron and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. Wilson watched, sympathetically as House rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. Nothing with him was ever easy.

"Just be yourself. She seems to like that." Wilson said in a more serious tone. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. He had teased House enough for one night.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron hesitated as she raised her hand to knock at the door. She was starting to think maybe House wanted his space and would be annoyed at her for visiting again. I mean they had spent the last 2 days together and when they were at work it wasn't like they were with each other every second of the day. Just as she was about to turn around and walk back to the car, the door flew open, causing her to jump.

"Were you planning on spending all day standing outside my door? I mean sure it's a pretty door but it's a bit quiet when it comes to the conversations." House said grinning. Before she could reply he'd walked back to the couch leaving the door open for her to choose if she entered. Cameron let out a shaky breath before entering, the warmth of the room encompassing her ice cold cheeks. Shrugging off her coat she went to sit next to House, who was wearing a dark blue jumper, a change from his usually t-shirt and button up shirt. It was a few sizes too big for him, the kind of material you just wanted to snuggle up against in the cold weather. Cameron shook her head to stop her daydreaming when she saw House was staring at her. She wished she could tell what he was thinking, but he was an expert at covering his emotions.

"House about yester-" Cameron began before she was cut off by House.

"Food."

"What?"

"It's this stuff you put in your mouth, it keeps you alive, you had any of it today?"

"Oh, well no." She said, obviously House wasn't ready to talk about yesterday so she wasn't going to force him.

"I have some leftover foodfrom whatWilson brought round last night." House stated as he hoisted himself off the couch and went to the kitchen.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"So how's the chicken pox treatin' you today?" House asked.

"Fine. I probably could have gone into work today but I thought I'd put it off for one more day."

"Putting off work, good girl, I've taught you well!" House said smirking.

"Yeah, you're a prime example of a boss, telling your employees to do as little work as possible. Cuddy must be so proud."

"Ooo andyou're even starting to use sarcasm, I'm impressed! Anyway Cuddy will forgive me, I think I'll go back to work tomorrow too" Cameron smiled sadly, and stared down at her feet.

"So I guess this is our last day off together then?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that when she got back to work, everything would go back to normal, and House would act like the last couple of days had never happened.

"yeah I guess so." House answered, slightly surprised at the disappointed tone in his voice. "You can finally feel guilt free about making me ill."

"Yeah I guess that's a good point." She said unenthusiastically.

House stared at her. For some reason she looked defeated and limp. He didn't want to hang out with a miserable Cameron all day so he rose from the couch and walked to his bedroom, he had an idea. Usually he and Wilson did this when they were bored and House thought it was perfect idea to make the day seem more lively. Cameron jumped when House returned dropping three objects onto her lap.

Looking up at him she was about to ask what they were when she was greeted with the image of House with a large black and red belt round his waist, his blue tie wrapped around his forehead, a black plastic vest, dark sunglasses and a gun in his hand.

"What the hell! You look ridiculous." She said, staring at him in disbelief.

"Laser tag. We're playing it. Get up and prepare to die!"

TBC…

Next Chapter- Cameron and House battle in laser tag when Cuddy pays an unexpected visit.

Okay, this fic is on the verge of becoming so stupid but I don't care lol! I just wanted them to do something interesting on their last day. It should become more sane when they return to work I promise. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner as all my coursework is finished now, yay!

Someone asked how long chicken pox lasts. I read about 10 days and the actually blisters are around for like four. They have both been ill for a week and started showing signs in the weekend (today was Wednesday) so they should be getting better now…if I'm wrong then oh well just go with It heehee…man I talk a lot :

Please R and R if you could so I know people still like it.!


	8. Chapter 8

(There were so many nice reviews i thought i'd update very quickly for you guys!)

Thanks to all the reviewers for the support it means a lot! Okay well here comes the laser tag...

Thanks to my beta Danni – you rock!

Chapter 8

Fifteen minutes later, House was standing against the wall, gun held close against his chest, eyes nervously scanning around the living room. Currently he and Cameron were at even scores, sure she had the advantage of speed but she couldn't aim to save her life. House began to lower his gun down to his side and step further into the seemingly empty room, wondering where the hell she was. Suddenly out of no where a grinning Cameron jumped up from behind the couch, shooting her gun at him right on target._ Damn! _House thought, but he had a plan…

As Cameron ran past House, her body lightly pressed against his and the next thing she knew she was turning around to the sound of House yelping in pain. He was on the floor clutching his leg, while mumbling something under his breath. Cameron quickly scurried over, and knelt down beside him staring sympathetically at his clenched face.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" she asked in urgency, her hand running up and down his arm reassuringly. Suddenly House's pained expression morphed into one of an evil smirk. _Cameron was too nice for her own good. _Raising his hand, the sound of House's beeping electrical gun filled the room as he shot continually at her crouching form. Cameron scrambled backwards, quickly realising this was all an evil ploy.

"Hey, I thought you were really hurt you know!" She whined.

"What have I told you about never trusting your doctors?" House said hoisting himself off the floor and waggling his eyebrows. Cameron frowned and ran down the hallway; she needed some time to think of a strategy.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

It had been 5 minutes since Cameron had disappeared and he still had no idea where she was! He had been cautiously searching around his house trying to find her, without being at risk of being caught out by her again. House stared down at his gun and thought back to the times when he and Wilson used to play the stupid game, before his infarction had occurred. They used to play frequently but after his operation he found the idea of playing a game where he couldn't run around and duck, pretty depressing. He used to be very athletic and finding out he couldn't do the activities he once loved made him feel extremely bitter. The fact that Cameron was so rubbish at playing laser tag that his limp made no difference was a real boost to his ego!

"CAMERON!" House shouted, getting irritated that he couldn't find her. _I bet she was a whiz at hide and seek as a child_ He thought, smiling to himself. House began searching the living room again, gun pointing in all directions, one eye squinted shut. His ears then began to twitch as he heard a shuffling noise outside the front door. _She must have gone out the back door and around the front, clever girl!_ Well House wasn't going to let her spring up on him again, that was for sure. Quietly as he could, he limped towards the front door and placed his hands over the handle. He took a deep breath and flung open the door, lunging forward using his cane as a lever and shooting frantically at the figure in front of him, muttering chants of death.

"Yes I got you!" he belted out in triumph. As he stepped backwards, his smile quickly disappeared when he saw a red faced Cuddy standing in front of him, looking slightly shaken, her perfectly sculpted hair, now flopping out of her bun where he'd been clawing at her. _That's not Cameron._ The look of anger on her face was enough to tempt House to run back inside and hide for dear life, she looked pissed. House tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face but the situation was quite funny! He'd just assaulted his boss with a laser tag gun, when she'd obviously come round to see how he was recovering.

"What the hell are you doing!" She screamed, pushing past him and stomping in.

"Why hello there, care to come in?" House asked politely to the now empty spot where Cuddy had previously been standing. As he turned around, his stomach suddenly made a knot. He'd completely forgot that Cameron was inside his house somewhere, _shit_!

He stared down at Cuddy who was currently seated on the couch, brushing invisible specks of dust off her skirt. He then looked up towards the hallway, his heart skipping a beat as he saw a frantic looking Cameron standing a few feet behind the couch in her laser tag gear staring at the back of Cuddy's head.

"Go" House mouthed, causing Cameron to scurry down the hallway as quietly as possible to find a place to hide. He was in enough trouble as it is, but if Cuddy found out he' d been hanging out with Cameron all day together playing games instead of resting she'd probably explode on him.

House limped over to the couch and sat down next to Cuddy.

"So what do I owe this lovely home visit, come by to relieve me of my pains?" House asked waggling his eyebrows. "Now I must admit coming over to my house was a bit forward of you but I'm not a man to turn down you and the girls." He said while staring down at her chest "You two ladies missed me while I've been gone?"

"Now Hous-"

"Shhhhh! Can't you see some people trying to have a conversation over here?"

"Oh House now is not the time to joke with me! Firstly, why did you just attack me at the door, was that supposed to be funny!" Cuddy asked, the pitch of her voice, rising with every word she spoke. "And secondly why the hell are you floundering around your house, in lord knows what outfit with a toy gun! I came round here to check out how you were recovering and instead I find you playing cops and robbers with yourself, it baffles the mind!"

"My sixth sense told me you'd be visiting so I put on my outfit ready to rid the world of the evil Cuddy. Think about it, I'd be a hero, my name would be plastered on newspapers all over the world." House said grinning to himself. He knew he was pushing it, he could see the strength at which her hands were clawing into the couch, her knuckles turning white.

"I give you the time off and instead you're running round here like a crazy lunatic all day. You are coming in tomorrow, without fail and shall stay in the clinic for as long as the law will let me keep you there!"

House had to take a large gulp, threatening him with clinic duty, now that was just pure evil!

"But why!" House moaned, "I'm sick!" he said, putting on a few fake coughs before ending by taking off his sunglasses and making puppy dog eyes.

"Well firstly, I know it was you who prank called me yesterday…" House let out a short snort of laughter at the memory, causing Cuddy to whack him lightly against the forehead. "…And secondly, I just want to make you miserable!" She said, smirking with pleasure. With that she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Aww you leaving already? That's too bad I was hoping we could catch up." House whined sarcastically, jumping like a giddy child, relieved that she was finally leaving.

"Well, I have a hospital to get back too."

House stared in confusion as Cuddy walked in the opposite direction to the front door. He leapt forward, blocking her from going any further down the hall.

"Door's that way." He said pointing over her shoulder.

"House I need to use the bathroom, is that okay or am I not allowed?" She asked, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

House had to think fast, Cameron was somewhere down there hiding. It wasn't that he wanted to protect her from getting in trouble with Cuddy, hell that would be pretty funny but it was the fact that if she knew they'd been hanging out together, she'd be even angrier and his reputation would be officially ruined.

"Nope sorry, I don't want you getting your Cuddy cooties all over my furniture. Can't you just hold it in?" When Cuddy just continued to glare at him, he continued, "…Okay, pee in a bottle?"

With that said, Cuddy looked at him, slightly disgusted and pushed past him strutting down the hallway, House not far behind

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

_(Cameron's point of view)_

Cameron scurried down the hallway, after watching House mouth _"Go!"_ to her. _What the hell was Cuddy doing here_, she thought, shaking her head. She was shocked and potentially in so much trouble if Cuddy caught her. Turning into the first door she past she realised she'd entered House's bedroom. She exhaled a nervous breath as she gazed around the room_. I guess I'll just have to hang out here till she leaves, _Cameron thought bouncing up and down on his mattress and running her fingers along the soft fabric. She stared at the bed and tried to imagine House waking up there every morning. She then thought about the time she had spent with him, it had been the craziest four days of her life- everything from the disastrous Scoobydoo incident, too the moustache, too the ice cream and the kiss. Cameron had to smile when she reminisced about the many kisses. Her stomach made butterflies when she thought of House's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She had no idea what they were to each other, co-workers? Friends? Maybe more? All she knew was that eventually she'd have to confront him about it; she wasn't going to just let him kiss her when ever he wanted, however much she liked it when he did.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of heeled shoes and voices getting louder from outside the door. She literally stopped breathing, they were coming her way! She frantically ran around the room, looking for a place to hide. She stared under the bed, typical House; it was full of clutter, no room for her. She looked behind the curtains, now that was way too obvious. The sounds where getting closer and she could hear House talking about an en suite bathroom. That meant they were going to enter the room! Suddenly, spotting his wardrobe Cameron grabbed her gun and clumsily shuffled inside, closing the door behind her. She was impaled by the sweet scent of House as she was surrounded by his Jackets, Jeans and many T-shirts, hanging on clothes hangers around her. Sure the smell could have sent her to cloud nine, but it wasn't enough of a distraction to that fact that she hated enclosed spaces.

Cameron held her breath, when she heard House and Cuddy enter the bedroom. She tried as hard as possible not to move but it was difficult with the soft fabric of House's clothes tickling up against her bare arms and legs. The click of a door signified someone had entered the bedroom, but who was it House or Cuddy or both? Cameron decided to remain in the cupboard, not wanting to risk it. Last thing Cuddy needed was the shock of one of her employees emerging from House's furniture. _How do I get myself into these things?_

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmdmd

Cuddy and House entered his bedroom and to his relief the room seemed to be empty, _Cameron must be in another room. _

"Okay Cuddy, I know it's tempting, you and me alone in my bedroom like this but you're going to have to control yourself. Go in, do your business and then be gone!" House ordered. The sooner Cuddy left his home, the sooner his blood pressure would return to its normal rate.

Cuddy smirked at how uncomfortable House looked having her in his bedroom and walked into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, House began to search around his room, knocking things about with his cane.

"Cameron?" He whispered, careful not to speak to loud in case Cuddy heard. In response House heard a barely audible muffle come from the direction of the wardrobe. Limping closer he put his ear against the wooden door.

"Cameron is that you?"

"No it's that other woman you keep locked in your closet!" Cameron whispered urgently. House smirked; even in the strangest situations at least she kept her humour.

"Where's Cuddy?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Do you think I have time to make a run for it? I'm getting claustrophobic."

House opened the door slightly to see Cameron's adorably worried face. If there was any time in his life he'd wanted to just grab her and kiss her it was then and there. Their eyes locked momentarily before the sounds of the bathroom door opening caused House to quickly slam the wardrobe shut again.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"So was it a number one or a number two?" House asked as if in casual conversation, his backed pressed firmly against the wardrobe door as if Cuddy could somehow see through it.

"You're disgusting."

Cuddy and House jumped at a sudden loud bashing noise. Cameron's hands had become so sweaty that it had caused her to drop her laser tag gun, making a loud thump as it hit the wooden surface.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked.

"What was what?" House replied, playing innocent.

"That noise!"

"Ohh, it was probably just Steve, he loves to make a racket in his cage."

"You keep your pet rat locked up in your wardrobe? Aren't there some animal cruelty issues involved there? Trust you to abuse your pets!"

"I happen to be a loving father to Steve, thank you very much!" House said pretending to be hurt.

He then began to push her out the door, cane in one hand, gun in the other, pressing it against Cuddy's back.

As they went passed the coffee table, Cuddy saw Steve's cage sitting on top, the rat running happily in his wheel.

"I thought you said Steve was in your wardrobe!" Cuddy asked as she was shoved out the house.

"Did I? Hmm Cuddy I think you're memory is getting a too bit fragile in your old age."

And with that the door was slammed shut in her face.

"Charming." Cuddy muttered.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron decided to remain in the wardrobe until she was sure Cuddy was defiantly gone.

"Cameron. Are you still in here? Be free, the coast is clear!" House said, knocking his hand against the wooden door.

Cameron heard House's signal and was sure she had used up her oxygen limit so flung open the door with all the force she could muster, causing House to fly backwards onto the bed. Cameron also found she lost her balance, stumbling forward and landing on top of him, their plastic vests clanking against one another.

House stared up at a red faced Cameron; she certainly looked relieved to be in an open space again. He suddenly became aware of the position they were and where they were.

"Wow." He breathed as he stared up at her.

"What?" Cameron asked, genuinely confused.

"I just I feel like I'm living out my ultimate Tomb Raider fantasy with you in your army gear on top of me. It's like having a real life Angelina Jolie." He said touching her face and smirking.

Cameron smiled shyly down at him and felt herself blush. She suddenly felt House's hands tugging her down at her waist. If seduction was his game, she wasn't going to give in that easily. She resisted his forces causing House to lay his head against the mattress and sigh, that girl had to stop teasing him like this.

"House I'm only going to kiss you again and let you live out your _Tomb Raider fantasy…," _Cameron rolled her eyes, "…on one condition."

"And what would that be?" House asked nonchalantly, opening his eyes.

Cameron took a deep breath to muster up some courage.

"A date, you and me."

There was a pause before House replied, "Man I feel like I've heard this before." While rolling his eyes.

Cameron smirked and started to run soft butterfly kisses down his cheek and along his jaw, causing House to let out a slight groan of pleasure. Cameron quickly pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay"

TBC….

Okay, did people like it or was that just really stupid lol! I'm not sure…this fic is just a twisted little fantasy from my mind heehee. Please tell me what you think!

**(If people think this is getting too ooc (although I love the fluff) I can make him turn grumpy in the next chapter (temporarily of course)- Its up to you guys!)**

**The next chapter can either have a grumpy, slightly angst like feel then happy ending or House and Cameron can be flirty and teasing the happy ending…I cant decide which one! Help me :D**

Next Chapter: they return to work :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews and suggestion they were all wonderful**. As for the grumpy or flirty thing I got totally mixed reviews, so I had no clue what to do and did a bit of both. (Even though I think I'm useless at writing the grumpy stuff…ah well)

Sadly I don't really like this chapter at all but I'm really excited about writing the next one 'cause I have lots of nice ideas!

Thank you Danni and you guys at the fox message board too!

Chapter 9-

"Cameron you're back!" Foreman announced enthusiastically as he walked round the conference table to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I missed you guys." She smiled

"Nice to have you back with us." Chase said, giving her a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Gee Chase, sound a bit more enthusiastic to see me." Cameron joked

"Oh, ignore him; he's just grumpy because he saw House was back here this morning. I guess you're not the only one feeling better."

"I guess not." Cameron said, trying to withhold the smile that was forming on her lips at the mention of his name.

"Yeah well I suppose its back to me getting verbally abused on a daily basis." Chase sighed staring at his morning coffee. "Then again, I heard you were the one that made him ill in the first place, so maybe he'll cut me some slack and take it all out on you today." He continued, smirking at Cameron.

"You poor girl, making House ill, he'll never let you live that down, he'll guilt trip you into doing his little errands all week...Then again, you do them anyway." Foreman said, smiling.

"Trust me; he's already made me pay." Cameron said. Before anyone had time to ask what she meant, House and Wilson came strolling into the room with grins on their faces.

"Welcome back House." Foreman said, receiving a nod in return from House.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Chase asked, flipping his pencil between his fingers.

"Have you seen the new doctor, Cuddy hired in Oncology, she's hot, wait that's an understatement, she's gorgeous!" Wilson gushed.

"Yeah, it looks like Wilson's got a hot little lady as his new employee; wow your wife must be ecstatic." House said, casually taking a seat next to Cameron at the table and resting his chin on the cane.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up House, you were gawking at her too, as a matter of fact, everyone in the hospital was." He said, trying to defend his enthusiasm for his new co-worker.

Cameron thought for a second. They must have been talking about the woman she'd seen talking to Cuddy at reception this morning. They were right; she was beautiful with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She felt slightly unsettled at the idea of House gawking at her and tried to cover up any signs of jealousy when she casually said, "I didn't think she was that pretty." while staring down at the file in front of her.

Cameron's comments caused House to perk up and smirk. He found her reaction quite amusing, and loved the idea of teasing her, so turned slightly towards her in his chair.

"Oh come on Cameron you must be blind if you think that." He said winking, their eyes locking for the first time that day. Cameron could tell by the look on his face he was trying to wind her up and make her look stupid in front of everyone, so instead of making some silly comment about how huge the new doctor's nose was, she simply raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to the others.

Although Chase and Foreman had failed to notice anything, Wilson watched the exchange between House and Cameron and smiled to himself. It was typical of House, trying to annoy Cameron when he hadn't even been in the room for more then two minutes. With that thought he decided to leave the team to it, and return to his office, he had work to do, it was nothing to do with a certain employee he couldn't wait to see.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

House and the ducklings began to discuss Foreman and Chase's previous patient who was now recovering nicely. Cameron was impressed at how House managed to insult Chase's, shirt, tie and accent in less than 15 minutes, that was a new record for him.

Once the discussion had finished and House had reluctantly admitted that they had done a good job without him he decided to have another go at winding up Cameron. He actually enjoyed the thought of her being jealous that he found another woman sexy. Technically the new doctor wasn't really his type, he actually preferred brunettes, but Cameron didn't have to know that.

He began to inform an eager Foreman and Chase in detail of what the new doctor was like, knowing his suggestive comments would get under her skin and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Cameron decided to get some revenge and so casually placed her hand onto House's good thigh from under the table. She grinned to herself when she saw House momentarily stop his little chinwag, and close his eyes from the sensation. He attempted to continue his conversation trying to ignore Cameron's seductive fingers that stroked against the fabric of his jeans. She began to slowly move her hand up his thigh and watched out of the corner of her eye as House began to tap his pen nervously against the table.

"And we were walking past t-he rr-oom, when…" House stopped talking with an annoyed grunt as Cameron hand lightly brushed over little Greg.

"House are you okay?" Foreman asked, wondering why the hell he'd suddenly stopped talking.

"Yeah Dr House, you look a bit flushed." Cameron said innocently giving him a fake concerned look.

"I'm fine." House replied, narrowing his eyes playfully at her. He casually got up to get some animal crackers from the counter before walking back and sitting in the chair opposite Cameron. He needed get a safe distance away from her soft touch or he was going to have problems concentrating all day.

"We have a new patient." Forman informed the team sitting around the table. "Forty five year old, female, presents with fever, swollen joints, skin rash and respiratory problems." He grabbed the board pen and stood by the white board writing down the symptoms.

House would have complained about Foreman acting like the big boss but his leg was killing him so he was quite happy to just sit on the chair and bark orders from it.

They began the differential diagnosis, brainstorming possible causes between each other. Cameron slipped off her heeled shoes under the table and casually began to stroke House leg with her foot, continuing to give suggestions to the team. House was amazed. She was acting like she was doing nothing, continuing to discuss with the group, ignoring him completely while her foot moved up his leg, toying with the fabric of his trousers. He had no clue the innocent, naïve Cameron had such a sultry side to her. She had definitely marked her territory.

Her foot fondling was beginning to make him look like a complete idiot as he struggled to form proper sentences and mixed up medical words. Chase and Foreman just looked at each other assuming he hadn't quite recovered enough yet from the pox.

As Chase continued to play with his pencil, it flicked off his hand and landed on the floor, rolling under the table. He casually bent down to pick it up when he gaze was caught by the image of Cameron foot rubbing against House's knee. The initial shock caused him to raise his head which hit hard against the underside of the table.

"Oww!" he yelped.

The jolt of the table caused everyone to stop what they were doing and Cameron to lower her leg quickly and blush. She glanced over at House worriedly, both thinking the same thing.

"Chase are you okay?" Foreman asked, as his friend raised his flushed face from under the table, rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just accidentally bumped it, I guess." He replied glancing over in the direction of House and Cameron with wide eyes.

"God Chase you're dumber than Fred Flintstone!" House said, before ordering Cameron and Foreman to go do some tests.

Cameron hesitated as she left the room staring back at House and Chase who had remained seated. She thought of walking back in to explain herself but the look House gave her told her she better just go do her job.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"What was that!" Chase asked once everyone had left.

"What was what? Your lack of perception of where the table ends and air begins? That's called stupidity."

"Oh come on House, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Are you are Cameron…"

"Am I and Cameron what?" He asked almost daring Chase to say it to him.

"Getting down and dirty." Chase said grinning at House. He finally had the upper hand and he loved it.

House began to get irritated, he wanted to rip the smug expression right of Chase's face, _Only I get to make that face! _He thought to himself.

"No." He replied simply, getting up to walk to his office. Technically he wasn't lying, he and Cameron were yet to do anything of that sort, not that he didn't want to of course.

He was nearly at his office and about to let Chase off the hook for being so annoying when he heard him snort. He slowly turned back round to face him, tapping his cane impatiently as he waited for Chase to continue.

"Was that annoying snort supposed to mean anything in particular?" House asked challenging Chase to say what he was thinking.

"Nothing, it's just something is obviously going on between you two yet it's not about the sex, that's almost…sweet. Who knew Cameron would be the one to bring out your inner cuddly self."

With that said, Chase went to leave patting House on the shoulder as he left. It hadn't meant to come out mean, but to House a comment like that was like being slapped in the face.

_Note to self, increase Chase insults by 75 each day_, House thought, grumpily trudging into to his office. He had left his gameboy at work by accident and had now spent 5 days without it. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"House?" Cameron asked nervously as she approached the back of his chair which was currently facing the window.

When she heard no response placed her hand on the back and whirled it around towards her. She was greeted by the sight of an exhausted House, eyes closed, and head resting against the back of the chair. He slowly opened them and stared at her. Cameron noticed the playful spark she had come to love had disappeared and instead was replaced with emptiness. She gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing the stress of being back at work had finally hit him. Knowing Cuddy she had probably worked him to the bone after the stunts he had pulled over the past few days.

She placed her hand gently on his resting arm and slowly caressed it. House in his moment of weakness sighed and gave into her touch before jolting his arm away to fiddle with the plastic bird figurine he'd stolen from Cuddy's office. The truth was he was angry with her. Angry for making him feel the happiness he had felt, angry at her for caring so deeply for him and making him feel like he should care back. He could already imagine the teasing remarks he'd hear if people in the hospital found out. He liked to tell himself he didn't care what anyone else thought of him, but him being a lonely, sarcastic jerk was what made him different and unique.

"House are you okay?" she asked, beginning to get worried.

"Chase knows." He drew out slowly, eyes never leaving the plastic bird.

"Okay. Well is that a problem?" she asked, perching on the edge of his desk so she was at his level.

"Knowing him soon everyone will know and start talking." Chase's discussion had left him in a foul mood all day. His comments had reminded House, he wasn't acting like he was supposed to be. Having fun and caring for a nice, beautiful woman was just not Greg House's style.

Cameron began to nervously tap her fingers in a slow rhythm against the cold surface of his desk. His dark mood was beginning to make her extremely nervous and she was slightly confused at what the point was he was making. I mean It's not like everyone was going to start saying he had a girlfriend, they were yet to even go on a single date, so why did he care? She began to worry that the last 3 days with him had been a long happy dream, she had fantasised in her head. She shook her head, burying those thoughts and decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Gee House, what am I, your dirty little secret?" She joked.

But when she heard no reply, her smile turned into a frown. Was that what she was to him, someone to just fool around with when he felt like, but if anyone found out then it was the end of the world?

House watched as Cameron just nodded sadly to herself and walked towards the door. As she placed her hand over the door handle, she spoke softly before leaving.

"Maybe we should just forget anything had ever happened then, if that's what you want." There was not bitterness in her tone, just sadness and defeat.

That one sentence caused House whole body to constrict, that wasn't what he'd wanted. She'd really grown on him through the time they had spent together, he enjoyed their light banter, the surprising amount they had in common with each other, the jokes, the flirting. She allowed him to show a new side of himself and he liked that side. The grip of his hands on the armrest tightened as he watched he leave. Inside he was screaming out to stop her from going but no words seemed to come out his mouth.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Three hours after she'd left and House had failed to leave his chair. He had just sat there in silence, thinking about what a strange day it had been. Suddenly the normality of work didn't seem normal anymore. Hanging out with Cameron all day and playing pranks now that felt like home to him.

He stared at the flier on his desk, and smirked. That was where he was planning on taking her on their date. The fact that he'd gone out and planned something without Cameron nagging once to him about getting off his lazy butt and planning something was quite odd. Had he actually been looking forward to taking her out somewhere? He already knew the answer. He abruptly rose from his chair and grabbed the flier, his coat and keys. He had a date tonight and he didn't care who knew.

TBC…

Okay well thank god that disaster of a chapter is over. I don't think I'll attempt gloomy stuff again. The only reason I do it is because of the lovely reunion that follows! And some more humour!

Next chapter will be the last one I'm afraid: (…but I promise it will be very long and full of the good stuff.

Please Review- I'm very greedy !

Final chapter- The date!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews; you restored my faith in the last chapter.

Ok good news! I was planning to make this the last chapter but because so many of you didn't want me to end it there I decided to write the date in more detail so I've split it into two parts…so this is the second last chapter…Enjoy!

Thanks again to Danni :) !

Chapter 10-

Cameron lay on her couch, listening to the melodic sounds of Rufus Wainwright flowing through the apartment. She stared at the muted television, not watching just lost in deep thought. In usual situations she would have turned to Ben and Jerry's ice cream, like most women would but typical House he'd tainted that for her too. Now the mere sight of the comforting food reminded her of the first time he kissed her; the initial shock but then the warmth that had filled her.

As the weight of the day began to take its toll on her she felt her eyelids grow heavy and welcomed the sweet release of sleep to take over, the one place where she could escape her own thoughts and feelings.

Her brow furrowed as harsh, yet familiar rasps at the front door forced her eyes to open again. She walked to the door; half praying it was him, half dreading if it was. She opened it slowly to reveal House's tall figure leaning in the doorway, his eyes staring straight into her own tired ones. His hands twirled his cane nervously between his fingers. _There's no backing out now!_

She stared at him, with a blank expression, speaking no words, showing no emotion, just an empty face like she was looking at a random stranger. House inwardly cringed; he missed the bright, admiring eyes she used to beam at him.

"Hey there." House said, grasping his cane and patting her on the thigh.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

House stared at the ceiling and nibbled his bottom lip, nerves beginning to flow through his body as he began to realise she wasn't going to give in easy.

"Well I think I remember a certain _Lara Croft_ requesting a date, and you know me I'm never one to back out on a promise…well unless its telling Cuddy I'll go down to the clinic, I break that frequently."

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise, she thought he'd made himself perfectly clear this afternoon and now here he was, wanting to take her out on a date. It boggled the mind!

"House, don't you remember, I let you off the hook so you don't have to take me anywhere, just go home." She murmured quietly as she began to close the door, ready to return to her gloomy apartment.

She was shocked when House suddenly placed his cane so it jammed the door and used his hand to push the door back open again.

"Maybe I don't want to be let off the hook." He said quietly, staring at her with sincere eyes that she'd never seen before.

There was a long, silent pause, as they looked at each other, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

Cameron opened her mouth to respond but this time it was she who was speechless.

"P-leeaassee." House whined, making one of his cute, pouting faces which finally caused Cameron to crack a smile.

"Well if you're going to beg…" She said rolling her eyes and smirking.

House immediately straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

"That was not begging! I don't do begging."

"Sure, whatever House." She replied, whacking him playfully on the arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said nodding his head in the direction of the corridor.

"Do I need to change?"

House gazed down at her body; she was wearing jeans and a fitting, v-neck, pale yellow T-shirt.

"Nope perfect, grab your coat and follow me."

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

House parked the car on the muddy ground and turned to look at Cameron, who was staring at the bright lights ahead.

"You've taken me here!" she asked, grinning.

"Yup." He stated, opening the car door. Cameron was surprised when she saw House walk round to her side and open the door for her. _Apparently he was a gentleman._

She jumped when his now muddy cane came up and tapped her on the bum as she walked ahead. _Okay, well maybe not that much of a gentleman._

"I didn't take you as a fun fair kind of guy." She commented feeling relieved he'd picked somewhere fun where she could relax and be herself. She grinned as the memories of their non-date flashed through her mind.

They walked towards the entrance, shoulders brushing against each other while they moved. Cameron found herself feeling like a teenager again, the setting reminding her of when she was fourteen and House being the type of guy she'd get butterflies around, just like her first schoolboy crush.

"So what first?" she asked, trying to disguise how excited she was feeling.

House didn't seem to take any notice of her as he was too busy frantically breathing in the sweet aroma that was surrounded him, eyes darting around frantically trying to find the source of the smell.

"You smell that?"

"Err smell what?"

"Food, I smell hotdogs…oh god." And with that he was off, limping in the direction of the refreshment stand dragging her along by the arm, his mouth literally dripping with saliva while Cameron tried frantically to keep up with him.

"What will it be sir?" Asked the young teenager, behind the counter.

"A hot dog with mustard." House replied, mouth still drooling as he spoke. His tummy rumbled and he felt like he hadn't eaten in years.

"Will that be two?" The teenager questioned who was now staring at Cameron.

"Seven actually."

Both Cameron and the vender's mouth dropped open when they heard House's request.

"Seven?" Cameron asked tugging House's arm in shock.

House turned to look at her and smirked. "I'm hungry." being his lame explanation.

Cameron literally juggled her hands together trying to balance all of House's warm hotdogs that the vender was passing to her. After he'd paid they found a small bench and sat down.

"Gimme!" House demanded, his eyes swarming greedily over the glistening hot dogs which she was passing to him.

"Do I get one?" she asked one eyebrow quirking upwards. House stared at her like she was crazy and protectively wrapped his arms around the hot dog pile, _as if he was going to share_. He then pointed to the one that had stumbled off his lap and fallen onto the muddy ground.

"You can have that one." He said, staring at her angelically. Cameron looked at his serious face and a burst out laughing.

"I think I'll have this one." She said, diving forward and snatching the hot dog that was currently on course to his mouth.

"Hey! If I didn't have five more of these in my lap, you'd be getting a caning of a lifetime right now young lady!"

"Oh would I Doctor House." She replied seductively while licking off the mustard sauce that had spread over her fingers.

House swallowed a large gulp of air as he stared into her mischievous eyes. It was a far cry from the ridged, serious Cameron he saw at work.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Five hot dogs later, House limped heavily, Cameron alongside who was grinning at his discomfort. _I bet he regrets not sharing with me now!_

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Hmm…what next, the Tea Cup ride maybe?" she asked evilly. House narrowed his eyes at her, not amused, while at the same time feeling quite impressed at what an evil genius she was becoming.

"Kay well hang on a minute while I go get myself some candyfloss." Cameron said, digging in her coat pocket for some change. House's ear perked up at the mention of food.

"Candyfloss you say?"

"You can't still be hungry!" House just shrugged in response, his hands rubbing together in excitement when he saw her order two bags.

"I don't think you should eat anymore after this, you're going to ruin your teeth!"

House rolled his eyes. "Thanks _mum_!" He said while shoving some of the sugary sweetness down his mouth.

A sharp breeze blew across them and Cameron cursed herself for not bringing a thicker coat.

"You cold?" He asked, watching her shiver.

"Why, are you going to offer me your coat or something?" Cameron replied sarcastically.

House wrapped his long, black coat tighter around his waist and said in mock horror, "But then I'd be cold!"

Cameron just grinned and shook her head as she walked ahead, while House trailed behind, smiling at what an effective jerk he was being.

They walked past the queue for the Ghost Train and Cameron halted gripping the fabric of House's coat to stop him moving as well.

"You want to go on this one?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes. She was dying to go on at least one ride.

House looked down at her and then up at the crappy ride uncertainly.

"Well due to your recent reaction from a certain movie involving a dog and a ScoobyDoo crime solving team, I don't think you'd be able to make it through this ride alive." He said, looking at her now annoyed face.

"House I am not a total wuss! These rides are always rubbish; I think I can handle it." She said, with strong determination as she dragged him into the queue.

They took their seats in the carriage and it began to move into the darkness of the tunnel. Cameron made a special point not to even flinch at the spiders and extremely fake skeletons that were popping out of the coffins as they passed. She sat there proudly as they went by the witches and the cobwebs, proving her bravery point to House, who was currently rolling his eyes at the stupid ride. Cameron could see the green, flashing exit sign ahead and smiled. House looked down at her smug face and sighed, he wouldn't be able to make fun of her at all if she wasn't scared. He had to think of a plan.

He casually lifted his arm and draped it around her shoulders pulling her closely into his chest. He grinned when he heard Cameron gasp, her whole body shaking slightly from his out of character, affectionate gesture. He waited a few seconds until he was sure she had relaxed under his grasp.

Once sure, he closed in on her and let out an almighty roar, his face pressed against hers while he shook her shoulder like a crazy man.

To say Cameron was scared by this was an understatement. She let out a high pitched scream and clung onto House's shirt for dear life, trembling as her head ducked into his chest.

"You barstard!" House heard, her muffle against the fabric of his shirt.

With that said, he burst out laughing, feeling very pleased with himself.

Their carriage came to a stop, signifying the end of the ride. An extremely happy House and a trembling Cameron stepped out the carriage. He could see a group of children giggling and pointing at the now pale and still shaken woman who was currently wobbling behind him. The ticket man stared at them both strangely, having heard the roar and shriek of the pair from outside the ride.

House grinned at the curious man. "I think I took her on the big girl ride too soon, she obviously isn't ready yet. Maybe from now on we'll stick to something simple like the House of Mirrors." He said while patting Cameron gently on the head.

The man just shook his head and turned to help the next pair into the carriage.

Once a safe distance from the ride Cameron stopped and turned to look at House.

"Do you always treat your dates like this?"

"Only the ones I like the most." He replied winking at her before going to explore some more.

TBC….

Next Chapter- The date continues. (The final :( )

(If you have any requests of what you would like to see them do in the next chapter please do say!)

Okay, did people like? Please Review- smiles sweetly at you


	11. Chapter 11

Wow over 200 reviews for only 11 chapters! I'm overwhelmed, it has been so much fun writing this story and thanks so much to all that read, reviewed, gave me constructive criticism and help and to those that added to favourites and alerts! (also a special thanks to dapper, Lottie and fox forum people for making me feel better :D!)

I didn't really want to make this chapter all gloomy as it was the last one so sorry if you don't like.

Thanks Danni!

To the reviewer who wanted a mention of "Febreze" odour remover…I err tried :S!

Kay you guys wanted a ferris wheel! I give you a ferris wheel heehee…

**Chapter 11-**

Cameron looked up at the huge Ferris wheel, shining bright with colourful lights. If she could get House on that her ultimate cheesy fantasy would be complete.

House stared down suspiciously at her wide, pleading eyes and then up at the glowing wheel.

"No way." He said, already reading her thoughts. He began to quickly limp away from the wheel but Cameron caught up and stood in front of him blocking his escape.

"Why not? Who doesn't go on a ferris wheels when they go to a fun fair? House you are the one that decided to bring me here and its like a rule that everyone has to go on one these things so technically this is all your fault. The ride is calling us." She rambled.

"Wow" House paused and smirked at her. "You're ability to talk utter bullshit is quite amazing. I mean your right this is entirely me fault, look at me I'm literally pushing us onto the ride!" He said sarcastically.

"All you have to do is sit down and get spun round for like 3 minutes and I swear I won't whine anymore. Come on" Cameron ended up forcefully dragging House towards the ride. He cursed his crippled leg making him unable to get out of her strong clutches. They got into the queue and his stomach turned into itself. He dry swallowed his vicodin and began to nervously grind his jaw as he stared down at the ground. Cameron noticed this but did not say anything.

"We're next." Cameron gasped, walking up to carriage. She turned around when she noticed House wasn't following and gave him a confused expression while waving her hand for him to come over. House reluctantly walked into the carriage and sat next to her placing his cane on his lap.

"Are you okay?" Cameron whispered, slightly perplexed by his quiet mood.

After a second or too House replied, "Yeah I just can't believe I'm on such a lame ride that's all."

The carriage suddenly boosted forward and began to rise. House's hand leapt forward and grabbed the handle bar.

"You're not scared are you?" Cameron asked, grinning from ear too ear.

House gave a snort. "Please Cameron; I'm more scared of being stuck up here alone with you…now that's terrifying."

"You're such a charmer." She replied smiling to herself.

House's grip tightened on the handle bars as the chair began to rock.

"Well I aim to please the ladies." He managed to stutter in return eyes focused straight ahead.

"House its okay to admit you're scared of heights, I mean you are human…I think."

"Ha-ha." House said, rolling his eyes.

As their carriage reached the peak of the wheel it came to an abrupt stop, making House nearly loose his cane that was resting on his lap.

"Why the hell have we stopped?" House grinded out, extremely annoyed.

Sure he had a little problem with being up so high up with some flimsy piece of plastic as his only support but he wasn't going to tell Cameron that. I mean he could handle standing on a hospital rooftop, supported by layers of cemented brick, but rocking back and forth on this stupid chair was starting to send him crazy.

"They have stopped to help an elderly couple onto the ride." Cameron noted staring down at the old lady who was carefully placing her purse onto the seat.

House forced himself to look down and tapped his hand frantically against the safety bar.

"Oh for God sake just shove the old bag onto her seat and let's get this thing moving" he whined.

Cameron laughed at the image of House pushing the elderly lady onto the ride. She shuffled slightly in her seat so she could face him and placed her hand on his thigh.

"So you're defiantly not scared?"

"No!" House sighed rolling his eyes again.

Cameron grinned, all week he'd been playing pranks on her, teasing her and scaring the bejeezes out of her. Now it was her turn to get some revenge, House style.

"Well if you say so…I guess you won't mind if I do this then." Cameron began to frantically shift her body weight backwards and forwards causing their seat to swing violently in all directions. House's eyes widened and his hand gripped her wrist tightly as he tried to find something to hold on to.

"Something wrong House?" Cameron asked sweetly, as she continued to rock and House continued to frantically find somewhere to grip, basically groping her in the process.

"Stop that!" House shouted angrily but almost desperately.

"Hmmm let me think about that…nope" She said patting his hand which was now gripping her thigh.

The ride began to move again and Cameron continued to swing violently with the old seat beginning to make loud creaking sounds.

"If you don't stop right now I swear, me and my cane friend here are going to push you right off this ride." House complained poking her.

Cameron finally stopped, very satisfied with herself as his trembling hand began to loosen its grip.

"House you know it's not right to hit a lady." She said teasing.

"You're not a lady, your Satan that's what you are!" House said sulking slightly as they neared the ground. He was pleased he hadn't been sick, although emptying the contents of his stomach onto Cameron's lap would have been perfect payback.

Once they had safely got off the Ferris wheel he took a moment to stop and sigh in relief. Cameron smiled sympathetically, her caring and nurturing side taking over.

"House I'm sorry if I was a little rough on you." She said while rubbing his arm.

House pulled his arm away and began to wag his finger in her face. "Oh don't try and fool me with that angelic Cameron act, you're a right evil beast underneath all that niceness! Oh God, you and Cuddy should start some kind of Devil woman club."

"Well think of it as revenge. Be warned, next time you try and scare me I will have you up there faster than you can say _Bobs your uncle_." With that said Cameron strutted off ahead, leaving a speechless House behind.

He had got a taste of her sinful side and he had to say, he liked it!

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"Win a toy for the lady" shouted the carnival worker in House's direction as he and Cameron passed.

The man stood behind a stall which with lined with cuddly dinosaurs all with strange, but very cute colours and patterns. He was holding a ball in one hand and pointing to a stack of plastic bottles with the other.

"House you don't have to win me anything!" Cameron called, as House made his way over to the stall.

"If you want one of them win it yourself, I want one for my office. They look kind of cool…hmm do you think I could get one that breathes fire every time Cuddy enters my office, now that would be fun." He said, smirking over his shoulder.

House paid, 3 dollars to the man behind the counter and took a ball.

"Dude, how did you manage to score I chick like that, she's a hot piece of work! You are one lucky son of a bitch." The unprofessional worker winked at House and then took a moment to eye up Cameron who was watching from afar. He gave a slight whistle of appreciation before turning back to the older man in front of him.

House glared evilly at the jerk behind the counter and then began throwing and catching the ball in his hand.

"Would you hurry up and throw already." The worker sighed after a minute or two.

House gave him a fake smile and nod. He threw the ball in the complete opposite direction to the bottlesso it to hit the man right in the forehead.

"Ow!" The worker cursed, rubbing his flushed face.

"Oops guess I missed, sorry if I hurt you there!" House smiled insincerely.

Cameron hurried over after watching the ball getting thrown at the man. She could tell by the way House was staring at him that he'd rubbed House up the wrong way.

"Erm do you want me to throw the next one for you?" Cameron asked, taking the second ball off the counter.

House snatched it back. "Please Cameron, I've seen you play laser tag, you aim like a monkey."

House took a second throw this time hitting the guy hard in the stomach, who wailed in pain and annoyance.

"Oops again! Wow, I'm really having some bad luck today aren't I" House said smugly.

The now extremely annoyed worker turned to look at a shocked Cameron who had now snatched the third ball away from House.

"I am so sorry-." Cameron began to say but was cut off by the man.

"Lady, will you get your old, crippled assed boyfriend out of her before I kick him in the shins!" He yelled, hands slamming against the counter.

The guy was an idiot so House didn't take the comment to heart but when he turned to look at Cameron's face, her eyes were wide with anger, her lips were now pursed tightly together and her cheeks had turned red. The look on her face reminded him of the look Cuddy once gave him after finding him hid under his desk to avoid clinic duty...the _I'm going to kill you _type of look. (Although he had never seen Cameron use it before, he was now kind of scared for the guy now.)

The next thing he knew Cameron had taken a tight grip of the third ball and threw it with all her strength, hitting him right on target on groin. The man bent over in pain, while the tennis ball rolled away from his feet. Cameron sighed in satisfaction and simply walked away into the distance leaving House staring after her, open mouthed and shocked. It was such a un-Cameron thing to do. The sight of her beating up the guy kind of scared him but turned him on at the same time. House grinned to himself in admiration. Cameron was tougher than she seemed.

"Well that was your last turn so I'm afraid you lost." The man grunted, his eyes still scrunched shut in pain.

House waved his cane at him and leant over the counter, poking at the bottles with it so they all fell to the ground.

"Huh, look at that, I guess we won after all." He said grinning.

The man was about to complain, but to be honest was not in the mood to be attacked with a cane as well so instead rolled his eyes and passed a dinosaur over to House while muttering _jerk_, under his breath.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmd

House found a bench and sat down, placing the dinosaur on his lap, while rubbing his leg. All this walking around was beginning to pay its price. Cameron sat down next to him, still slightly amused from the whole incident.

"That guy was a jerk!" She sighed, adrenaline rushing though her blood. No wonder House loved rebelling so much; it gave her such a kick afterwards.

House looked up at Cameron's face and grinned. "Really I thought he was rather charming."

"So what did he say to you in the first place that got you so angry?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing in particular."

There was no way in hell he was going to tell Cameron about how the man had treated her like a piece of meat and that he was slightly jealous of the leering gaze the worker had given her. The fact that the man's comments about Cameron had got to him so much and how protective he had become over her surprised House to no ends. Of course, he had now seen she certainly didn't need protecting, she had her back and his too apparently.

"Come on he must have said something to make you bombard the stupid man with tennis balls."

"He insulted my hair okay and I was quite hurt, I have beautiful hair! Plus I was just thought it would be plain funny...and it was!" He joked while rubbing his hands together gleefully. Cameron chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"Tell meeee." She whined while tugging on his jacket so to pull him closer to her face.

"Why aren't we feeling feisty this evening?" He murmured, his hot breath flushing her skin.

"Ahem." Said a male voice suddenly, causing both of them to jump apart. House looked up in horror to see Chase standing in front of them. He was grinning at them like a fool, holding a pink bear in one hand a toffee apple in the other.

"I'm surprised to see _you two_ here!" He said while raising a questioning eyebrow at House.

Trying to look unshaken by the intrusion House greeted him with his usual sarcasm.

"Well, well, Chase at a fun fair by himself, the fact that that doesn't surprise me is so sad. Nice bear by the way, did you win it so you'd have something to snuggle up to every night." He grinned watching the deep shade of red Chase was turning.

"You can talk House; you're the one with the fluffy dinosaur!" Chase said while pointing at the green and purple poke-e-dot toy.

House looked down at it and cringed. "Oh this, this is Cameron's!" He proclaimed shoving it into her lap.

"Oh really, because a minute ago you were telling me I couldn't even touch it." She said throwing it back.

Chase stumbled nervously on his feet and spotted a small girl walking by. He sighed in relief as he thought of a perfect excuse.

"Well actually House I'm her with my niece, I won this for her." Bending down he reluctantly gave the girl the teddy and hoped to God that House and Cameron would believe him.

"Erm thanks sir but my mum told me not to take things from strangers." replied the little girl nervously before scurrying away from the strange, blonde haired man as fast as she could.

If it was even possible Chase had now turned an even deeper shade of red and House burst out laughing proclaiming this was the best day of his life. Cameron tried to be as polite and kind as possible pursing her lips together but couldn't retain her giggles as House continued to laugh in her ears. He was certainly a bad influence on her.

Chase decided now would be a good time to leave; he was embarrassed enough as it was. So he walked over to Cameron and gave her his bear, plus a peck on the cheek, purposely to annoy House.

"Bye Chase, hope you and your imaginary _niece_ have a fun night." House added as he watched Chase's retreating form.

"Come on I think we should call it a night." He said, slightly exhausted. Cameron nodded and they made their way to the car. This had probably been the weirdest date she'd ever had, but being with House it wasn't really that much of a surprise.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron and House stood by her door, neither knowing what to say or do. House knew she expected some kind of affectionate kiss good night and that she'd probably get peed off if he just gave her a friendly slap on the back and made a run for it like he wanted to.

"So, I had fun tonight." She said, staring up at him, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Good. Well I guess I didn't have the worst time of my life." The whole night had been weird, but he'd enjoyed himself and seen a new feisty side of Cameron which he hadn't known had existed. It wasn't a complete waste of time.

"Well goodnight." He said finally after a long silence.

"Goodnight House." She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away and smirked.

House, rolled his eyes, and slowly bent down, giving her a simple peck on the cheek. He raised his head and stared down at her flushed face. Obviously a peck on the cheek wasn't good enough for her as she placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down placing a wet one on him. He momentarily lost his balance from the shock but soon relaxed and found himself placing his hands on her hips.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" She asked nervously.

House was a bit reluctant about this but when he looked down at her pleading face he couldn't really say no to it. He didn't want to say no.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron passed a beer to House who was sitting on the couch. They had been talking about un-important things for about 10 minutes now. Their conversation consisted of stupid things like how great Febreze was and how embarrassed Chase must be (although she warned House not to make anymore fun of him tomorrow at work.). She was quite relaxed, although it was rather weird having him back in her apartment again now neither was sick.

"You like Rufus Wainwright." House said, surprised as he stared down at the open CD case on her coffee table. He was one of his favourite artists.

"Yeah I love him. God House, what did you assume I listen to N Sync' all day?" She smirked while putting on the CD for them both to listen too.

"Hey, don't insult N Sync! Wilson's their biggest fan don't you know!" He joked.

"I didn't know." She laughed and sat down next to him.

"Harvester of Hearts" began to sound through the room and Cameron sighed and closed her eyes listening to the soft piano melody that surrounded them. House took a sip of his beer and watched her intently as she unwound to the music.

"This is one of my favourite songs." She smiled, eyes still closed.

_If a person should ever like a person  
Then a person should like you  
Being that I'm only just a person  
What would you do?  
If a person should ever like a person  
Then a person should like me  
Being that you're only just a person  
It must be_

"Mine too." He admitted, glancing over at her. Cameron opened her eyes to stare back at him, their eyes locking momentarily before House glanced away. He couldn't understand how he'd managed to get himself into this situation. How almost a year after the dreaded _"Do you like me?"_ day he was now sitting next to her considering to forget all the work he'd put into pushing her away and just do what he felt like doing.

He watched Cameron as she moved closer towards him so their arms brushed against each other and her fingertips rested lightly over his hand.

_Still I find it hard to get an answer  
From the harvester of hearts  
Always find it hard to get an answer  
From the harvester of hearts_

House sighed and placed his beer on the coffee table before sitting back down to look at her, his face suddenly serious. He could feel his heart rate speed up as he stared at her lust filled eyes roaming over him. He didn't understand what she found attractive about him, no one could. Why she wasn't swooning over a hunky guy her age? Maybe he would never be able to understand and maybe that was the thing that annoyed him the most. The fact that he would never understand the puzzle that was Allison Cameron that maybe he should just trust her and leave the mystery unsolved.

_If a person should ever like a person  
How funny that would be  
If a person should ever like me  
Not that I have that much to offer  
God knows I have so much to gain_

_From the harvester of hearts  
From the harvester of pain_

"You deserve better." He mumbled quietly, slightly embarrassed about what he was telling her but determined that she needed to know.

Cameron had to think for a moment to figure out what he was talking about. She looked over his hunched figure and shook her head slowly.

"Isn't it for me to decide who I deserve?" she replied, leaning forward and placing a simple kiss on his lips.

_If a person should ever like a person  
Then a person should be free  
Free to like whomever that they want to_

"You'll regret it." He said raising an eyebrow at her as he gently pushed her away.

_Not that I have much to offer  
God knows I have so much to gain  
From the harvester of hearts  
From the harvester of pain_

"Well let's just see shall we." She smiled as she gently placed her hands onto his chest and lowered him down against the couch while kissing him the way she'd wanted to since the day she'd met him.

This time House didn't protest.

"We'll see." He repeated, even if he didn't understand, this time he was willing to take a chance.

**End**

(I'm sure you guys can tell I'm a sucker for the romance!)

Please R&R

My first fan fic is officially complete...yay! Ok I hope everyone liked the ending. It has been so much fun writing this and thanks again for all your support. As for a sequal, who knows, if people wanted one i might some time in the future...


End file.
